


Three Days Emperor

by FlyingGOT7 (Lidashen)



Series: Best in the World - Rule the World [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A shit ton of aliases, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Crossdressing, F/M, Fantasy, Leave your science education at home || We're flying and doing martial arts that don't make sense, Romance, Wuxia, a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/FlyingGOT7
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Bai Xiao Yi disguised herself as a young man named Huo Shang Tian and ran away from home to Jin Country. During the Lantern Festival, she met a certain young-master of Liu-Yang, named Liu Qian (Jaebum), who came to visit his uncle’s estate in Juwu. The two of them decided to join the “Best in the World” competition, and after the both of them passed the preliminary round, problems started to rise…





	1. Dancing on Threads

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jaebum is Liu Qian / Shen Feng. In the main story, he would be Zaifan ( Zaifan is Jaebum's Chinese name irl.) This story is just a prequel.

On the busy streets of Zhutu, beautiful girls were dancing on the terraces, welcoming the celebration of Jin’s Lantern Festival. Pugilists from all around loitered at every restaurants and brothels seeking for amusements and comfortableness. Locals mixed with foreigners who came for the special Lantern Festival came to the town-square to watch a pre-emptive competition of martial art skills in preparation for the real tournament coming up. Only a few more days until the Lantern Festival, but the town was crowded with people. They came early to celebrate General Hua Xue’s return for his victory at Liushan.

A group of men on horseback were making their way to the city of Juwu. Front of the pack was Liu Qian, a handsome young man from Liu-Yang. A renowned province for their hills and winds, silks and deers. Traveling along with him were his subordinates: Xiao Tian, Wei Han, Yi Fan.

Liu Qian pulled on the rein of his horse when the horse neighed with front legs up, “Heima!” Liu Qian called his name so he could recognize his master’s voice. He then calmly whispered and stroked his neck to ease his shock. 

Wei Han stopped right behind Liu Qian. “Young-master, what’s the problem?” 

“Young-master, are you alright?” Xiao Tian asked.

Liu Qian was fixated on the three huge bodies of men blocking his path.

“Who are you!?” Yi Fan, the youngest in the group asked, he pulled out his spear and pointed to them, “How dare you block the path of young-master Shen Feng of the House of Shen-Jing of Liu-Yang!”

“Yi Fan!” he called for him to back down, “Pardon me, but who are you? Why are you blocking my path?”

“Shen-Jing’s young-master?” The man in the middle spat in front of him, “You need to make ways for the great General Hua, he’s returning from his battle.”

“Oh?” Liu Qian had heard of Hua Xue before, the most deadly general in the history of Jin. The thought entertained him, because most of what was said about him were not true, or heavily exaggerated, “No wonder the streets are extra festive today. General Hua, isn’t he at Liushan?”

“He’s at Liushan, but will be making his way over, General Hua is from Juwu. Juwu is across from our town, he will go through this town, so you have to make way. Quickly!” The middle man demanded. He was hugely built; almost as tall as the horses, and had a built body that of an ox.

Liu Qian lowered his horse’s head so he could have a closer look at the three, “Brave men, we’re also from Juwu, similar to General Hua. We wishes to borrow Tianjing’s pathways to our home. Consider us as the great general’s comrades and let us through, we’ll be quick. As you can see we’re on our horses.” He asked politely but the three didn’t budge. Liu Qian’s smile subsided. He then gave them a piercing glare and said in a resonant voice, “Move.” Liu Qian was a commander of an army and he was not there to entertain a few commoners blocking his path, delaying his time over some trivial matters. The three stood sternly. They planned to stare him down, but could not handle his strong aura that they disengaged. They then glanced over to each other. Liu Qian raised his chin defiantly and waited patiently, but time was running out. Yi Fan pulled out his spear again and Wei Han brought out his bow and arrow. They both aimed at the men. The peculiar gentleman by Liu Qian’s side, Xiao Tian, pulled up to the two youngest and nudged them to lower down their weapons.

“We’re in the city,” he whispered to Yi Fan and Wei Han.

The three mens’ nerves were shaken, but they didn’t budge until their wives came and pulled them by the ears.

“You want to die!? We have five kids at home to take care of!” Said one.

“How old are you to still be worshipping over a masked stranger?” Said the other.

“We just got married, you want to leave me a widow?” Said the new bride.

The group dispersed, other people snorted with laughters at their shameful act. Liu Qian couldn’t suppress himself from smiling inside that his lips formed into a tiny smirk. Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan on the other hand, were beaming at the couples.

“Tsk tsk, just one battle won and look at them celebrating, worshipping Hua Xue, such a pity that General Hua hid away instead of basking in the love of the people,” Wei Han said with a sigh, glancing over at Liu Qian. Liu Qian’s lips curved up into a faint smile. Wei Han turned away and chuckled, “Aiya, seems like General Hua doesn’t like fame and glory.” Wei Han had looks as fair as snow and big round eyes. He could see very sharply, for his position was the captain of the archery troops. His looks could be summed up as: a doe appearing at sunrise.

“Wei Han, if you don’t speak, no one will say you’re a mute,” Xiao Tian advised.

“Xiao Tian-ge, don’t you think it’s a pity? These many people worshipping General Hua more than dared I say it, his Majesty of Jin.”

“Wei Han, you are too naive, these many people supporting a war hero is good, but who knows what they truly want. Who knows in the mix of million of supporters there will be people that want to kill General Hua. Especially when we’re too close to our borders,” Xiao Tian explained, “Furthermore, you better not mention his majesty while we’re in the country.” He advised, for there were spies from many political factions with sharped ears ready to carry back informations to harm one another. 

“Forget it.” Wei Han pulled up next to Liu Qian, “Young-master, are we going to Million Orchids Hall?”

“Not today.”

“Young-master, there seemes to be a lot of people here today? Should we go back to the manor and rest first?” Yi Fan suggested.

“Today is not good to go back to our manor, there will be a lot of pugilists coming to Jin for the lantern festival. Furthermore, we’ve arrived in the province of Zhutu.”

“In that case, should we go somewhere safer?” Xiao Tian suggested. “We’ve picked the wrong time to visit Juwu.”

“Million Orchids Hall is the safest!” Wei Han exclaimed, “Pretty ladies, men going in will not be questioned, plus–“

“Lu gongzi, you seemed to be interested in some lady in Million Orchids Hall?” Liu Qian said in jest.

Wei Han was so taken aback that he stuttered, “N-n-no, Ge, I thought you might want to see Miss Yarong?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Yi Fan said, “Last I recalled, you were impressed with a certain Yang -Hua dancing in the moonlight on the Peony Bridge over the Swan Lake at the Hall.”

“That was just a first impression, it’s not meant to be taken seriously.”

“Ha! The first impression was strong then. If young-master Lu wishes so badly to go back to the Hall to see the beauty dancing under the moonlight.” Xiao Tian teased.

“Ah, forget it! It’s not like you two don’t get mesmerized by beauties before. Young-master, what do you think? If beauty presents itself in front of you, you would stare too, wouldn’t you?”

Liu Qian contemplated for a brief moment but smiled in agreement. The group entered the town’s square where there was a huge crowd surrounding an acrobatic troop.

“Oh? Tianjing received an acrobatic troop this year?” Wei Han asked.

“Tianjing is in Zhutu, and Zhutu is considered as the wall of protection for the capital city. Of course they will receive one for the festival,” Xiao Tian explained.

“That’s not true. The last three years I was here, Tianjing was deprived of life, no acrobatic entertainments, no decorations, they were practically banned from even joining the festival,” Wei Han informed.

“Five years ago, there was a big massacre in Tianjing, the culprit was not caught until three years ago with the last victim being Lord Zhao of Tianjing’s daughter. She was famously known as Tianjing’s Compassion Goddess. The whole town then decided to do three years of mourning for her.” Xiao Tian explained further. Liu Qian stopped his horse when in front was a crowd of spectators watching the dancers of the troop on tightrope, doing an act of ‘The Egret Dance, Water Ripples,’ before switching to the act of ‘Butterflies and Peony.’

“Looks to be that Zhutu is awarding Tianjing the better troop this year for its last three years of deprivation,” Wei Han looked up at the people that were on threaded like ropes.

“Something like this is very simple,” Yi Fan commented on the troop’s dance.

“Aiya, Yi Fan-ah, must you be this boring? We can do it ‘cause we’re skilled in the art of qing gong, and these are beautiful ladies, nobody wants to see you dance on tightrope,” Wei Han remarked.

Xiao Tian and Liu Qian snorted at the image of Yi Fan in tighter clothes, prancing around on those tightropes. No doubt, that’d be a marvelous scene to witness! Yi Fan glared speechlessly at the two that tried to hold in their laughters, then glanced over at Wei Han wanting to rebuttal, but decided that it’s not worth it. 

“Come! Come! Come! Who wants to try our highest tightrope act in all of Jin country? I must tell you, this is the highest you’ll ever see an acrobatic troop do! If you want to try, we have an assistant that will walk you through, or if you are brave enough, have a try yourself!” The spokesperson for the troop announced, “For just one gold tael and you can have an assistant! And the view is great up there! You can see even the palace!”

“One gold tael? That’s too much!” the crowd shouted back.

“One gold tael? That’s a scam!” Yi Fan agreed.

“In a way, it is. But, going up there would take up a lot of internal qi. Now adding in another person where you have to worry about their safety, and they have to do this a few times. Charging one gold tael seems to be a good price,” Xiao Tian had mentally calculated the price and the number of spectators whom he suspected to have money to do this act.

“But if you can do it yourself, we’ll give you half of what we earned today!”

“Ah! Great! Yi Fan, you go and do it twice and get their money, we’ll split it!” Wei Han suggested with a grin, Xiao Tian agreed while Liu Qian snickered, entertained by the thought, but had to put a stop to it. 

“Business is business, they must earn money for a living. Don’t randomly ruin others’ hardships,” Liu Qian reminded them.

“There are many pugilists here today, why don’t they have a try?” Yi Fan wondered.

Though there were many pugilists presented, some of them knew better to keep quiet. Others were drinking away at brothels, or finding their own enjoyment elsewhere. The crowds however, was split in half. Half complained about the price; half did try the act, but didn’t dare to do it by themselves. As the four of them looked on for a brief moment, there came a high-pitched scream and a young man jumped up to one of the rope. He was not assisted but he walked fluidly, more graceful than any other dancers there. It looked as if he was the leaf that came along with the wind.

“Catch him!” called the person below who screamed ‘THIEF!’

He was carefree and enjoying the mild wind up in the sky, changing from one rope to the next. Passing each dancer on each rope with ease. He was flexible and quick with his body and feet twisting and spinning left and right. He passed through them with giggles and smiles. Even from the view below you could not tell if he ever landed on the ropes as his feet touched ever so lightly that it looked as if he was floating.

“Young-master, be careful!” shouted one of his servants from below.

“Catch that thief! He stole my purse and my bride!” The man insisted, and people roared in laughter.

They were too mesmerized by him spinning and prancing about on the ropes that nothing could take their gazes away. Xiao Tian, Wei Han, and Yi Fan too were watching without blinking. Liu Qian’s eyes glistened with curiosity when he saw the young man luring a humming bird to follow his steps. The corners of his mouth twitched and curved into a faint smile. The young man was smiling brightly at the bird that landed on his finger. A smile like no other, a very quirky with his eyes squinted and his nose crinkled. He emitted a very free-spirited aura.

“Catch him!” the man continued. He and his servant boys rushed over to the stage in an attempt to collapse the poles. They completely ignored the acrobats who were still on the ropes, trying to make their way down; ignoring innocent people who were still up there and waiting down below.

Yi Fan and Wei Han were provoked by the man’s thoughtless behavior toward the people that they jumped out of their horses and sprinted straight to the stage. They were determined to teach the man and his servants a life-lesson. Yi Fan helped to hold up the posts while Wei Han stopped the servants by throwing them off the stadium. Wei Han snuck a few punches to the man’s face. The young man on the tightrope changed ropes calmly from one pole to the next when they collapsed one by one. Due to his obliviousness of the surrounding, he was then thwarted off the highest pole when it collapsed unexpectedly. Liu Qian quickly got off his horse to catch him.

Xiao Tian watched with a faint smile and a deep sigh, “There you go again.” If there was something that Xiao Tian was sure about in regard to Liu Qian’s preference, it was definitely petite things, particularly women. So, when he saw him flew up to catch that young man, he was for sure that it was a petite person. A strangely feminine petite young man when he saw him up close. If his reputation serves him right, he bet, this was a female, dressed as a man. 

Xiao Tian got it wrong, Liu Qian just wanted to help out a free-spirited comrade. Yet, the first thing that Liu Qian noticed was how thin and small the young man was in his embrace. He fitted comfortably in Liu Qian arms when they landed, his face was also small. The young man quickly jumped off of Liu Qian’s arms. He was in utter shock that he kept a very intense gaze at Liu Qian.

His servants ran over and shouted, “Young-master! Are you alright?”

“You’re welcome,” Liu Qian said before getting back on his horse. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He shouted to Wei Han and Yi Fan to get back, “We will be late!” They rushed back to their horses and galloped away from the crowd, leaving the young man gazing at their backs. His two similar sized servants were busy checking to see if he was wounded in anyways.

“That little rascal!” The man who lost his bride shouted, now accumulating bruises all over his face and body. His servants passed out, and half were bruised, “Catch him!”

That last shout managed to wake up the young man, “CATCH ME? You fucking bastard, you dared stole someone’s daughter in the daylight and call her your bride? Forcing her to marry you, you little!–” He was about to give him more punches but his servants dragged him away.

“Young-master! Let’s go back home now!”


	2. Dance at the Peak of Heshan

The province Zhutu was named so due to the ranges of bamboo that naturally spurted from the ground. They were not planted, but they grew like walls, protecting the province and its districts. The province was split into five districts, each designated a different type of business. Juwu was the center of the province due to its population and prosperity.

To get into Juwu, one must cross the other four districts. In between those districts, there were few smaller bamboo forests, small mountains, and a few streams. Juwu was considered as one of the top five cities in the country and was known for beautiful dancers and skilled artisans. There were many brothels that sprung up to train young girls for the purpose of sending them into the palace to work as maids, or skilled artisans. Some of them would go on to become lady-in-waitings, or any other higher positions.

The most renowned brothel in Juwu, known all over the land was Million Orchids Hall. They specialized in the dance Million Orchids, but was also known to be having the most beautiful girls. Though it was deemed a brothel, their main business was from the dance shows that they put out. Only a small section of its business was selling personal services to customers, but only to high-ranked officials.

“Ya Rong-a, I heard General Hua won another battle, is he going to come see you again?” Wu-jie slammed the doors opened, “Aiya, why are you still sitting there looking out to the window and not go bath and change for the General?” Truthfully, she herself wanted to see the famous General. However, every time he came it was only for a brief moment. When she got wind of him coming, he was gone. 

“Wu jiejie, he’s not coming today, so it is alright,” Ya Rong answered.

“What! Not coming? You two broke up?”

“No, I told you, we’re not together! He is just a friend!”

“There you go again! Listen to me. Don’t take it too badly, but I think this husband of yours is not coming back, it has been three years! The mourning period is over, you should move on!”

“Wu jie!”

“Then, Liu Qian?” she asked again.

Ya Rong was a bit reluctant to answer anything relating to Liu Qian, “No, definitely cannot! He is my brother-in-law!”

“Hush, Liu Qian seems to be a good man. Manly, wealthy, handsome–”

“WU JIE! Please! Must you always come and teases me about this?”

“I only wish for you to find a good household and a man to be with. Listen, I really adore you so I’ll tell you this. Living in a brothel is not good for your reputation. Being a widow is not as bad as a girl at a brothel,” she sighed and took Ya Rong by the hands, “Even though all these years I’ve tried my best to make my brothel rise to the highest rank in respect for you and the girls. Reserving for the highest ranked officials only, while focusing more on the artistic skills, still, the people talk–“

“Wu jie, “ Ya Rong patted her hands, “People will talk, but this is the way we chose to live, then we should live happily and honestly as best as we can.” Ya Rong encouraged her but Wu jie soon collapsed on her lap. The reeking of rice wines crept up her nose, “Really she seems to adore this festive season for the wine the most in comparison to everything else.”

Fan Ya Rong was the daughter to a once high-ranked official in Jin Court. She was betrothed to Liu Wan, the older brother of Liu Qian. On the day of their wedding, the Emperor sent a decree to Liu Wan to immediately send his troops out to the border of Daluzhou. A rebellion with the backup from Dalu was about to attack the borders’ cities. He went and never came back. Even though the two never consummate, they bowed to heaven and earth and became husband and wife. Ya Rong would have to wait pass the three years mourning before she can remarry again. 

––•••––

Bai Xiao Yi was a precious young-mistress of a very renowned mercantile family in the city of Huanhai, at the base of Yizhishan. Because the water from the mountain of Yizhi would flow down to the city, out to the delta, trades became the way of life. Huanhai was considered to be the city of water. Rivers, big and small, flowed from all directions. It was the third wealthiest city in Baimu Country. Xiao Yi was a bubbly little rascal troublemaker. She would run away from home occasionally depending on the weather and her mood. Though at an age of marriage, she had decided to leave home to travel the world and find wonders before turning eighteen. She had always been a very nomadic person, but her parents believed that she was running away from marriage proposals.

“Xiaojie, it’s a little cold outside today.” Her servants said after she opened the window.

“It’s okay. The moon is bright today, I want to have a look,” she responded. Truly the moon was lit very brightly tonight, and the people down at the street was celebrating with music and dances.

“Xiaojie, let Xia’er put ointments on your wounds,” Xia’er suggested, and Xiao Yi extended her arm. Xia'er pushed the sleeve up, revealing some small scratches.

“Xiaojie, Xiu Xian had prepared for you a dish of lotus rice cake, accompanied with chamomile tea and you’re set to sleep soundly till morning! Xiu Xian will go and warm up your bed!”

Xiao Yi chuckled at the youngest maid eager to eat and sleep.

“ACK! Xia'er!” Xiao Yi shouted when her wounds burnt from the disinfectants.

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s to disinfect your wounds. Xiaojie keeps still and bite this handkerchief if you feel hurt.”

“You think I’m a wuss? This little is just some bee sting! I’ve been through worst.”

“Yes, yes, xiaojie have been through worst. Of course, this would not be any big deal!” Xia'er repeated. 

Xiao Yi pinched her chin for her mischievous remark. Xiao Yi waved her hand before looking out to the moon. When she saw how bright the moon was her body felt an intense emotion of homesickness. “Xia'er, how do you think mother and father are doing right now?”

“Xiaojie, Do you miss them? If Xiaojie misses them, then we should go back.”

“No! Definitely can’t go back!” Xiao Yi rejected the idea with no hesitation, “There are a lot of things to finish before I can go back. Don’t forget what our purpose is when we start out this journey.”

Xia'er stared questionably at Xiao Yi, “What purpose was it?”

Xiao Yi flicked her lightly on the head, “Aiya! You little! How could you not remember when I tell you every day?” Xiao Yi stood up and recited, “To fly with the winds to beautiful lands.” She extended out her arms widely to mimic wings. “To dance the most beautiful dance,“ she took two more steps backward then twisted her body with arms elegantly flowing upward, spun then jumped. “To fight the best of the best in the world.” She landed, “resting on hawthorn trees.” She settled down on the chair, pouring out tea, “Sipping dew drops with the commons.” She drinks the tea, “And lastly listen to the stories of the olds.” She laughed at her very own silly imagination.

Xia'er and Xiu Xian grinned then laughed, “Xiaojie! You’d often fall asleep whenever Madame attempted to read you a story,” Xia'er said.

Xiu Xian cackled then said, “That’s true!” Both of them couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hush! Mother’s skill in storytelling is bad, I must admit. But you two, are worst!”

“Aah!” They both disagreed.

“Alright alright, I’m only playing. Forget what I was talking about earlier, just know that I won’t return until I have enough fun and found that Piao Zhen Rong! You two can return if you want. It’s probably better for me to go alone–“

“No!” They shouted, rushing over to her, “Xiaojie don’t leave us! We won’t go back without you!”

She sipped more tea, feigning indifferences.

“Xiaojie!” They whined, tugging on the sleeves of her robe. She had to put a stop to it, stating that they would have to go to sleep early for tomorrow is another fun day waiting.

Truthfully, there was another name that Xiao Yi wanted to find. However, searching for that name would be a bit more difficult. 

––•••––

“It’s getting late, I guess we’d have to settle at an inn,” Liu Qian said. He pulled the rein to stop his horse when they were in front of a more isolated Inn on the outskirt of Juwu.

“He Shan Lou.” Wei Han read. He then looked up to see the Inn’s height. “Not bad,” He said nodding his head.

“Aah~, perfect! It’s so suitable for our Lu gongzi’s luxurious style! Gongzi, nice pick!” Xiao Tian rubbed Wei Han’s head, following right after Liu Qian.

“Of course, if I pick the wrong place, Lu gongzi will not sleep and bother me all night.”

Wei Han pleaded for them to stop making fun of him for being nit-picky. Yi Fan reminded the Inn’s stableboy when and how to care for their horses.

The manager of the Inn came out to greet them, “Welcome travelers, how can we serve you?”

“Sir, we need two rooms and dinner, is it too late?” Xiao Tian asked, taking care of accommodations while Liu Qian and Wei Han looked around. Yi Fan too was eyeing a few suspicious characters in the lobby.

“Gongzi, you are just in time, we have one suite left” He lied right through his teeth, “Our best one, and it is a little late for dinner, but if you wish, we’ll have food immediately deliver to your room.” The manager rubbed his fingers together. 

Xiao Tian smiled then put down six gold taels, “Will this be enough?” The manager grinned then rushed the servants to prepare the suite for their important guests and relayed to the cook to make all of the Inn’s special dishes. Xiao Tian stopped him at the special dishes, opting for more easy digestive dishes since it’s late at night. The manager nodded his head and relayed back to the cook to prepare He Shan Lou’s special night time drink.

“It will help the tired body to relax, therefore helps eases the mind and so you can fall asleep much easier,” he explained. Xiao Tian turned down the offer, but the manager continued with tremendous enthusiasm. “It is the most famous drink from our Inn. Don’t worry, we here are good people, there are no poisons in it.” Xiao Tian couldn’t trust him, wished to have just hot water and tea leaves brought to their room. The manager insisted, “It’s on the house!”

“Xiao Tian, it’s alright,” Liu Qian interrupted the conversation. “Since the host insisted, then we should try the Inn’s special drink. Furthermore, I feel a bit heavy headed, I need something to ease my mind.”

“Yes, yes, this way gongzi!” The manager personally led them to their suite on the sixth floor. On the way, the manager told them to call him by Old Huo. He was the manager of He Shan Lou since fifteen years ago and was still loyal to only one and that was his owner, the mistress of the Inn, He Chun Xia. “The Mistress don’t like to stay around the Inn, particularly during this time of the year. She’s always roaming around finding entertainments elsewhere. She had left the Inn in my care.” Old Huo was old and was very chatty. He couldn’t stop his mouth and wouldn’t let them interrupt him. In just a few minutes they found the history of He Shan Lou through him without them speaking a word. However, they didn’t know if they should trust his words because some stuff did not add up with every sentence he spewed. “There! This is our biggest and nicest room. All the gongzi enjoy your night, I’ll be right back with your drinks and food.”

Xiao Tian refused to be served by him and suggested, “Old Huo, just tell your servers to bring them up to us, you go and take care of the other guests.” The other three agreed with him, helping him pushing Old Huo out of their suite.

Old Huo was confused at them not wanting his service but he obliged to their request. A few minutes later one of the servers brought up He Shan Lou’s best drink: “ _Ten thousand roots, ten thousand cups, ten thousand ideas, none came true._ ” The drink was just a basic plum wine with a hint of lavender. The process of making this wine was difficult and required dewdrops from a rare plant called, Wangen.

The four of them settled at the table after coming out of the fresh bath. They all tried the He Shan Lou’s best drink. After a few sips and it received a new name, “Wan Bei Kai Lu (Ten thousand cups opens roads)” given by Wei Han when he remembered an old man-servant of his house and his habit whenever he was drunk. That old man would go out to the middle of the road with a shovel then he dug up the road in an attempt to make more roads. Yi Fan named it ‘plum wine’, just that, when he could only taste the plum in the aftertaste.

––•••––

It was late at night, but the Inn was still opened for travelers. Old Huo knew very well that during this time of the year every Inn from the capital’s surroundings would be filled up. People would come to see the Palace’s lantern lightings and all Officials and Princes coming to celebrate with the Emperor. It was especially more exciting with the “Best in the World” competition as a factor.

“Laoban! I NEED A ROOM!” roared the huge man. He slammed his fist on the receptionist desk. Old Huo was shaken up. He tried to comprehend who it was, the important person in front of him. Yet, all that he could see was this huge exposure of a fat chest and the man breathing heavily.

“Patron, I think you first need a cup of water more than a room.” Old Huo took a jab at the man’s weak stamina. However, he had to bite his tongue when he saw the man’s dark face. “Uh, your name, patron?”

“Shi Bei Gui! (Ten times precious)”

“Truth to name,” Old Huo commented while searching for a room that would fit him.

“That’s right, my last name is Shi, I’m the tenth child, therefore, the most precious!” He explained with pride about his origin to Old Huo. Old Huo heard but it went right out the other ear.

The server came to escort Shi Bei Gui into his room, and another guest came forward. This time, a more smaller size.

“I need a room–“

“Name?” Old Huo said while yawning. Even though he had done this for fifteen years, he still was not able to handle the business at this time of the hour. Due to their Inn being so far from the inner city that people only come when everywhere else was full.

“Shen Si Wu! Laoban, can you give me two rooms? My shifu and shixiong have some stuff to do, they’ll be here in a few minutes.” Shen Si Wu was the fifth disciple of the Lingshui branch of Tang Sect, his task was that of a caretaker. Caring and naive were the accurate descriptions for him.

“A! A Taoist!” said Old Huo, “A young one, I know just where to put you, but it is late of the night, the rooms are–“

“Is this enough?” Si Wu put down two gold taels, “This should cover food and drinks for the upcoming days?” He said smiling, hoping for the best.

“I’m sorry, two gold taels can’t even cover the cost of one room, let alone food and drinks,” said Old Huo. Si Wu’s smile disappeared and he rummaged through his clothes to search for anything else, but he had put down all that he had.

“Um, can you hold the rooms for a few minutes? My shifu and shixiong are coming.”

“I’m sorry kid, we’re very busy, as you can see!” He pointed to the line outside, “if you don’t have money–“

“I do! I do! You just give me one minute!”

Old Huo was a very cunning old man. He knew how to get the best out of you, as well as the most out of you. He was any greedy scoundrel living in big cities. However, he could never turn away a kid even if the kid has zero money on him. Especially if the kid looked to be the age of his lost son.

Si Wu tried to bargain and pleaded to Old Huo that he’d do extra chores to pay, just so they could get a room for the upcoming days. “I can cook, clean, serve the guests. I’ll be a part-timer!”

“Aye, I will just have to lower down your rooms for the cost to fit.” Old Huo said. He decided to stop playing with the boy when he heard complaints from the line, telling him to hurry up because the night would be over soon. Truth be told, Old Huo had no intention of turning away a kid, but he wanted to play around a little since he was so tired and sleepy.

“Thank you!” Si Wu hurried up the stairs to take a look at the rooms and prepare them for his shifu and shixiong to come and rest.

––•••––

The Inn finally closed at the late hour of the Ox (1-3am). The patrons in the Inn were either asleep or onto some mischiefs. Liu Qian especially couldn’t stay still in the room. He decided to go out for a stroll on the terraces. When he caught a glimpse of the inner city lights he decided to go up to the top of the Inn.

“Gongzi! Gongzi!” He heard familiar voices calling for him from behind. He turned back to see three of his subordinates with grins on their faces and arms waving at him. With a deep sigh, he reproached them for following him everywhere, telling them to go back to their room, but the three forwarded.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, I’m not following you, them two are!” Xiao Tian spread opened his fan.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, we’re not following either of you!” Said Wei Han and Yi Fan in unison.

“Aye? Don’t misunderstand, we’re not going together!” They both said again when they saw Xiao Tian and Liu Qian’s eyebrows knitted and eyes questioning their motives.

They opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but what came out was, “You first!”

“Alright alright,” Liu Qian waved his hand for them to stop, he understood. “Then, where are you three going at this time of the hour?” Liu Qian asked with arms crossed.

“Up the roof!” All three said in unison.

Liu Qian squinted as he shook his head from side to side, feigning dissatisfaction at their answers. 

“Why are you going up the roof for?” Xiao Tian asked the other two, “What’s up there for you two? Don’t you want to go to Million Orchids Hall?” Xiao Tian turned to Wei Han.

“Million Orchids Hall can wait, I just want to take a look at the city up on the roof,” Wei Han answered.

“I want to take a stroll around the area for the night breeze,” Yi Fan answered.

“You?” They both asked Xiao Tian in return.

“I can’t sleep, so I just want to take a stroll, then decided to go up to the roof,” he answered.

The four of them glanced over each other, hoping that one or two would back down because they did not wish to go together. Yet, none of them budge. They each insisted on going up that roof. There was really nothing up the roof of the Inn. It was just that the Inn was the tallest building in the area, and it should have a very beautiful view of the city to watch. If it was at any other time of the year, it wouldn’t matter much. However during this festive season, adding in the 'Best in the World' competition; A gathering of all pugilists of the world would create chaos. There was a high chance of the lot of them coming out to cause mischief to the people and openly killing each other to rid off opponents. Though the Emperor had provided guards for this special occasion, it was better to be more cautious.

The night turned a bit chilly when the wind howled. The calm clear sound of a zither traveled with the winds, echoing through the trees, a tune very familiar to Liu Qian. Once thorough listened and he could tell from whom and where it was coming from. Million Orchids Hall, Ya Rong was playing a song that was only known between them; To let him know that she has been well. He turned toward the sound and smile. His three subordinates turned to admire the view of the city. 

“Is this one of those? Exchange of songs, exchange of feelings?” Xiao Tian asked in jest with his eyes shifted toward Liu Qian, waiting for his reaction. 

Liu Qian faintly smirked, and decided to ignore him.

“Gongzi, shouldn’t you reply?” Wei Han asked.

“I have a little flute on me,” Yi Fan said genuinely. 

Liu Qian’s side-eyes pierced through both of their souls and they pursed their lips tightly while looking away. After a minute of silence from the both of them, Liu Qian decided to explain it to them before their curiosity would create headaches for him. 

“It’s not that type of song,” he said. “It’s a love song, but not for me. However, it is a greeting song to me.” The more he said, the more complicated it was to understand.

Xiao Tian understood, however. Xiao Tian grew up with him, stayed longer with him than Wei Han and Yi Fan. So he knew well about the history between him, Ya Rong and his older brother, Liu Wan.

“When they made this song, I was there,” he explained. “They then told me the song also belong to me, and if we’re to be separated and yearns for each other, we are to play it.”

“Then doesn’t this mean she’s yearning for you?” Wei Han asked innocently.

Liu Qian snickered then said, “Far from it. This song is meant to be played by a duo. She plays this song almost every night. Every time she yearns for him, and if he’s anywhere close, he will reply. I don’t know how to play an instrument, I can never reply.” He smiled genuinely while staring into space with his eyes sparkling against the moonlight, “I am assigned as a guard before he returns.”

Yi Fan leaned back against the wall, “Gongzi, you’re pushed into a difficult position.”

Liu Qian broke into a smile. 

Then the sound of another zither joined in. Someone wished to accompany Ya Rong.

“A reply?” Xiao Tian was taken aback. So was Liu Qian and the other two.

“No,” Liu Qian whispered, “It can’t be? This reply is different from the original song, could this be just an acquaintance? Somebody is expressing that they want to be acquainted, and simply that.” He said after carefully dissecting the rhythm of the melody of the strange zither. The sound was clearer than Ya Rong’s, and more direct and filled with joy. Liu Qian concluded that the player was definitely not from Jin. Jin music was calmer and had a dream-like sound, not as cleared and crisped as this sound.

“This sounds a bit too joyful?” Xiao Tian said on a clearer examination. “So odd, picking such a joyful piece to go with a sad song, yet somehow it is very fitting.”

Liu Qian gave out a tiny smile. “This person is very playful.”

“But gongzi, I thought you said you don’t know how to play any instrument? Yet, you seem to know a lot about music.” Xiao Tian glanced over at Liu Qian. Liu Qian glanced back at him with a faint smirk and narrowed eyes, telling him to shut up.

Ya Rong halted her playing and so did her acquaintance.

A shadow figure tumbled down from above and into the lake in front of the four. The clear sound of rumblings and stomping broke out. More people falling from above was presented in front of their eyes. Not even a minute after that, a person flew out into the middle of the lake to catch the person that fell. Wei Han jumped out of the balcony and onto the upper floor. Other patrons at the Inn opened their doors to check when they heard loud noises. Xiao Tian eyed around the seventh floor that they were on for all the patrons’ faces. There was the erratic sound of the wind as two pugilists were showcasing their skills to each other on the ninth floor. Wei Han was on that floor, and he managed to dodge most of their moves. Some pugilists from beneath the sixth floor started another brawl. A person flew out to the lake and attack the person that attempted to fetch the fallen comrade to expel both of them. Xiao Tian checked carefully all the rooms after seeing people coming out to watch the show. 

He Shan Lou ceased their peaceful night and turned into a calamity. Old Huo was mildly pissed when he woke from his beautiful dream. Why must they do this on a night when his boss was not home? He heard the commotions and got out of bed. He put on a thin blue cape then dragged himself out to the window all while yawning and sighing. Nothing but just the great night breeze and the beautiful dark sky presented. And the whispering of the moving bamboo not far off. Old Huo took residence on the highest floor of He Shan Lou among Madam He’s resident and a special guest that Madam He took in from her travel to Baimu Country. He stared at the view in his groggily state, one eye closed and one eye opened. He even pretended deaf in an attempt to go back to sleep. However, his special skills and the responsibility of a manager would not let him be. He squinted and blearily made out two masters of martial arts dueling it out over at the bamboo forest. But the power of dreamland was too powerful that he believed he was just hallucinating. And even if he did see it, he would retained the state of apathy. Where the practice of the saying: one ear and one eye opened; one ear and one eye closed, applied. It was an etiquette of the Inn’s manager.

He Chun Xia, the boss of the Inn wrote down a manual for this. She gave proper etiquette for all of her employees in all ranks.

**The Special Manual for Best in the World’s period.**

**Manager:**

1\. One ear and eye opened, one ear and eye closed (Meaning, to see but not see, hear but not hear)

\- A must when it comes to pugilists and during the 'Best in the World' period of celebration.

2\. Do not bother the pugilists when they’re dueling.

3\. Give any fallen pugilists a proper funeral if they were killed on property by another pugilist.

4\. Make sure they don’t destroy the property with their dueling.

5\. Kick them out if they break anything due to their fights.

6\. Lastly, kill them if their duel last for more than three hours.

And that was just the manager’s segment.

Old Huo closed the window and went straight to bed. “There is really nothing to see, nothing special that I haven’t seen in the past fifteen years of working here.” He muttered in his yawn. “It is not like Old Zhu appearing again with his Bamboo Winds swordplay – now that was a very beautiful sight I’d like to see again.” He rambled to himself in his sleep. “Ah ~~ I can still see it even with my eyes closed. That was a wonderful sight. The many bamboo coming from all directions,” he chuckled carelessly in his quiet room. In his sleep, he murmured, “Old Zhu-a, Old Zhu. These young ones don’t know what they’re doing. You should come out and teach them a lesson,” he croaked and snored, finally back to dreamland.

As Old Huo slept soundly, the Inn was in chaos. Miraculously nothing broke, not the inside nor outside. Just people scrambling away when the pugilists made their moves. If one wished to go back to sleep, they could, just close the doors and go back to sleep. The event would die out in no less than three hours. They knew He Shan Lou’s laws very well. They should, as the manual was posted everywhere inside and out of the Inn. It was also repeated ten times to patrons who can’t read or see.

While the patrons were in chaos searching for refuges and starting fights with one another, Liu Qian dodged every one of them and made his ways up to the ninth floor. The floor was surprisingly quiet, not a soul was there. He was able to watch the intense duel from the lake for a few minutes while his subordinates were trying to investigate.

“Who’s winning?” Asked a very sharped, high-pitched voice.

Liu Qian turned to his side, his eyes narrowed when he saw him, “You…” he murmured.

The young man turned to look. He gasped the moment he laid eyes on those icy piercing gaze. He immediately cleared his throat then lowered his voice and croaked. “YOU!”

“You can speak now?” Liu Qian asked.

The young man in an attempt to check out the rest of the handsome’s face next to him, creatively looked down as if being bashful, murmured, “Sorry, I was overwhelmed earlier.” His eyes darted as he thought of praises toward the person standing next to him. _Wow is he tall! Firmly built too! His face is handsome, his body is also handsome. Yet, this cold aura is a bit devastating to be neared…_

Liu Qian kept his intense gaze on the small size young man next to him. He thought that the young man was too small for a man. He came to a conclusion that he hasn’t hit puberty yet. He smirked at the thought before returning his gaze to the duelists over the lake. “They’re back from the forest.”

The young man also returned his gaze to the duelists then whispered, “That old man in white isn’t using any weapons.” 

“He’s using a small flute,” Liu Qian replied.

“Ah,” he had his gaze locked on the two duelists, “and the other man?”

“Which one?” Liu Qian asked.

The young man looked over to Liu Qian with knitted eyebrows and asked, “What do you mean?” Liu Qian glanced at him then back to the duelists. His gaze looked passed further than the fogs covering some parts of the bamboo forest. “Only two of them are dueling…” The young man stopped when he squinted his eyes to follow Liu Qian’s gaze. He finally saw another man. He was hidden behind the many bamboo and the fogs of the night. You could only spot him if the wind passed by. The bright teal sleeves of his robe would float in the wind, blink and you won’t see it.

“The one in teal is using a zither, did you not hear the zither?” Liu Qian turned and asked. For a moment Liu Qian was fixated on the kid’s features. Something was off, a bit too delicate looking for a boy his age. Then again, young men who haven’t hit puberty do look somewhat like girls sometimes. He remembered his mom did say numerous times how red his lips were and how nice his skin was when he was a teen. Matter of fact, she still does even after he became a man. Liu Qian let out a sigh and a small smile crept up on his face when he remembered his mom. Yet, something was not right with this kid. He didn’t blink one bit while staring out at the experts in the forest. Liu Qian glanced over to the forest then back to the young man and realized that he had been put in a spell, he had been enraptured by the sounds. With a bit of sympathy, he warned the kid, “Don’t think about it.” 

The young man turned to Liu Qian and asked, “Why? Isn’t this what the festival is all about?”

“This is not how one should do it, and these are experts. Don’t mess with them,” Liu Qian advised. “These old men are not here to play like us kids, considered this as your once in a lifetime seeing this, and let the thought go.” Liu Qian said, but he noticed the young man’s eyes glistened. The kid couldn’t keep his eyes away and he was heaving. Liu Qian was sure that he was totally entranced and his heart beats must’ve been rising at an exceeding rate. Liu Qian had to quickly decide on what to do with him: to leave him be, or to help him out. Liu Qian clicked his tongue and decided that this would be the last time; without hesitation he pulled him back by the arm when he was about to jump out the railing to join them, “I said not to interfere! Did you not hear?” Liu Qian called for his attention. 

Liu Qian’s eyes widen when he noticed the kid’s eyes have changed, he had fallen into a hypnosis state. “Tch!” Liu Qian pulled the young man into his embrace in order to disengage him from the sight. However, the young man hit him and kicked him. Liu Qian quickly covered his ears in another attempt to disengage his mind. Liu Qian had to knock him out by lightly hitting his nape when he could not get him to calm down. Liu Qian picked him up and carry him into an emptied room. He shut the door with one sweep of his inner energy while dropping the kid on the bed. The flute and the zither all of a sudden came to a halt. “Why do I feel like this will not be the last night?” He walked over to the table and touched the teapot to find that it’s still hot. S _omeone is still in the room._

Liu Qian calmly poured the tea out into the cup. He smirked while inching the cup up to his lips to gently blow away the hot air. The smokes flew into his nose and he could smell the heavy sense of Oolong and Lantu. Lantu was a type of cactus that sprouted around the base of the mountain between the border of Daluzhou Country and Dongyuan Country. It was mostly used to put someone into a deep sleep that lasted for three days. The plant was banned from Jin due to people using this to fake their death. Liu Qian took a sip of the tea then put it back down.

“Average,” he said after swallowing it down, “too much Oolong, not enough Lantu.” He looked up and squinted when he saw a flash of light coming from the blade of a sword. And he quickly flipped the table to shield himself from the sword coming down. It sliced the table in half. The suspect in black charged toward him but he dodged in time. He then grabbed the suspect’s arm, “You are a deadman tonight!” Liu Qian was frustrated at the turn of events. In a fit of anger, his domineering side came out and his eyes was void of empathy. He pulled on the suspect’s arm, dislocating it from his shoulder. Using the same sword that the suspect used and slit his throat. Liu Qian leered over the dead body on the ground, then he glanced over to see the table that was split in half. “shit.” He winced, rubbing his forehead. “I hope they accept money.” He then threw the body out into the lake. The sword he kept after carefully examining it. It was a very beautiful sword with a jade handle that fitted adequately in his hand. Nothing comparable to his own sword, of course, but this would do for now.

 

––•••––

Early in the morning, Old Huo woke to the sound of the rooster’s cries. He found his Inn still intact and was tremendously happy. However, that was just the outside, there was still the inside to check. And it did not matter who was in which room, who was sleeping or doing what, he barged right in.

Wei Han, Yi Fan, and Xiao Tian had been running around, searching all morning for Liu Qian. They too were hypnotized by the duelists, but their reactions resulted in a deep sleep. When they found Old Huo, they asked him about such event, but Old Huo passed by them without even giving them a glance. They watched and followed him as he made his rounds of checkups.

When the doors were opened, Liu Qian was seen resting on the daybed off to the side. Old Huo noticed a puddle of blood and the table split in half.

“Gongzi!” Wei Han, Yi Fan, and Xiao Tian shouted, storming into the room.

“Hey hey hey!” Old Huo called for them to get out, but they refused.

Liu Qian opened his eyes and yawned. The young man on the bed yawned loudly. He got up and massaged his back, twirled his head and stretched his arms while letting out a faint moan. He was completely unaware of what was going on while the rest watched quietly in amusement.

“What happened to my most prized Wuju Zhan table? Does anyone of you know how expensive this table is? This was made by using the Wangen wood, carved by the famous Mu Rong Mu! On it is a landscape depicting the Battle of Chrysanthemums!”

The young man stared at the split table for a brief moment before getting off the bed to examine it. He examined the table then shook his head with his arms crossed. “Old Huo-a, Old Huo, did you just wake up?” He asked, suddenly full of confident. “Somebody exchanged your Wuju Zhan table.”

“Nonsense! I’ve been with this table for ten years! How could I not tell? I was the one to put it in this room!”

The young man re-examined the table then nodded, “Hm…” He rubbed his chin and concluded, “This indeed, is a fake!”

“You rascal, have you seen a Mu Rong Mu’s carving before!?”

“Of course I have! My family has lots of them!” he blurted out but regretted it a moment after. However, he couldn’t retract it now that everybody heard, “My family is known for seeking out and trading pieces from Mu Rong Mu, this here has a carving from Mu Rong Mu, but this here is not a piece from Mu Rong Mu.” 

“If it’s carved by Mu Rong Mu, then why is it not a piece from him?” Old Huo questioned. The other four listened on the side.

“How am I supposed to know how a Mu Rong Mu’s carving is on this? But I know for sure Mu Rong Mu don’t use Wangen for any of his pieces. Furthermore, Mu Rong Mu does not leave a seal on his pieces!” The young man collected his thoughts, “Come to think of it…I’ve seen a lot of similar pieces like this around Jin. Your country got scammed!” He exclaimed.

“Your country?” said all five at once. The young man bit his bottom lip to close his mouth tightly. At this time of the year, many people from other countries would make their way to Jin, but they mostly wear their ethnic’s clothes. This young man had made a dire mistake, breaking one of the law of Jin. 

“If you’re not a Jin, then why are you dressed as one? Do you know that it is against the law in our country to dress as our people?” Old Huo reminded him, “At least if you’re gonna dress as one, then you ought to not use the terms, ‘your, mine’.”

The young man kept his mouth closed and nodded obediently despite wanting to retaliate. Liu Qian got up from the daybed and whispered to Xiao Tian. Xiao Tian went over to Old Huo and handed him a jade medallion. Old Huo took one look at it then glanced over at them in amazement. Liu Qian did not like to use the medallion as it signify his status as the royal duke’s son, but under circumstances, he had to pull them out. The young man looked on with suspicions.

Liu Qian decided to explain the situation from last night to Old Huo and everyone. “Old Huo, last night, this gentleman here,” he eyed the young man, “Was under hypnosis from the duelists that he started to kick and shout, wanting to join them.” The young man was in disbelief, thought that he was lying and so decided to have a stare down at Liu Qian. Liu Qian looked away haughtily, ignoring him. 

Old Huo eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the young man in disbelief at the stupidity of the child, and said, “Are you mad, child? Do you not know anything about Jianghu?(outlaws world) About those men?”

The young man returned his gaze toward Old Huo and was further confused. His arms crossed and his feet tapping while he chewed on his lips. Liu Qian continued, “Due to that. I had to pull him into this room. Unable to put him to sleep, I had to sustain him with my power. Who knew that he’d be so powerful that I had to protect myself using some of the objects. I had to use your precious Wuju Zhan table.” Liu Qian looked down at the spot of blood on the floor, for a brief moment his mind went blank. His eyes widen but he kept it contained to not show too much of the fact that he had completely forgotten about that darn assassin. With his quick wit, he lied, “Uh…in the middle of our brawl, an unexpected guest dropped in, he was drenched in blood. I didn’t want him to further dirty the floor therefore threw him out into the lake,” he said it so lightly that the young man’s bottom lip dropped. “He left his sword. It’s a beautiful sword with a jade handle.” He showed Old Huo the sword. “I believed this is one of a collectible item of Old Yu Yun. Although the blade needs some fixing for the small tiny dent and some cleaning,” he pointed to the minuscule crack on the edge of the sword and spots of blood. “Despite that, it’s still worth a lot of money. At least more than the table.”

Old Huo nodded his head at every one of Liu Qian’s words. The young man squinted at the two and the sword, “Old Yu Yun huh?” he whispered, side-eyeing Liu Qian. Liu Qian returned his gaze with a stern look, requesting him to stay quiet and to play along.

The young man nodded his head lightly before looking away, “Old Yu Yun…” He whispered to himself then snorted.

Old Huo was speechless, he sighed after observing the sword. “…Fine, I will take the sword,” he said, turning around to leave. He knew it’s not an Old Yu Yun’s sword, but he let it go just to see what these youngsters would attempt next time.

Liu Qian, Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan watched Old Huo’s back until he was out of the room. They then turned their gazes back to the young man.

“This gongzi, you seems to know a lot about Mu Rong Mu?” Xiao Tian asked.

“Of course, my family is renowned for seeking out and trading his furniture pieces,” he answered.

“You also know about Old Yu Yun?” Xiao Tian asked again.

“Xiao Tian, we will be late,” Liu Qian reminded him. Xiao Tian had more questions to ask this young man, but Liu Qian did not want to have anything to do with him.

Liu Qian bid his leave with the three following behind, however the young man ran after. “Hey! Hey! Don’t go! My name is Huo Shang Tian (quickly ascends heaven),” he announced, “What’s yours?”

“Huo Shang Tian?” Wei Han asked with eyes widen. He thought whoever his parents were, probably didn’t like him much for giving him that name. He couldn’t help but gave a small snort and a chuckle. Yi Fan and Xiao Tian too found the name kind of amusing, they turned to the side and gave a small snicker. 

Liu Qian looked away with a light snort and a smirking smile, “Go back to where you were.”

“Tell me your name first!” Shang Tian demanded. He expected the reactions from people the moment he chose the name as his alias. Matter of fact, he chose it specifically for ease of conversation with strangers. They often found his name unique and asked him if his parents hated him, he would then tell them the story of how his parents had no choice for the name was bestowed upon him by a drunken monk. His parents were superstitious people, so they wholeheartedly believed in the monk.

“Xiao Tian!” He did not hesitate to give out his name, unlike the other three. However, Yi Fan and Wei Han followed right after, finding the young man a bit peculiar and they sympathize with him in regard to the experts’ hypnosis. 

“Yi Fan.”

“Wei Han.”

Shang Tian stared at Liu Qian with a bright smile, waiting for him to give him his name, but Liu Qian was adamant about not giving out his name freely. Shang Tian did not mind. He would just follow until Liu Qian revealed it. After all, his purpose in Jin wasn’t all seeking fun and adventures. He was seeking names.

Liu Qian stopped with a heave. His posture became straight and he turned to Shang Tian. His chest was right in front of Shang Tian’s eyes. _Wah, His shoulders are broad!_ Shang Tian had to crane his neck to look up at him. Liu Qian took in a deep breath as he looked down at the hopeful round eyes that looked up to him but wavered a bit down. _How does someone look this handsome after waking up? At this angle?_

“Shen Feng,” he said, “It is Shen Feng, now you can go!”

Shang Tian beamed at him then thanked him with a nod before running off.

“Odd,” Wei Han remarked, looking at Shang Tian’s back running the opposite way from them.

“Wei Han, help me make a trip to your father and tell him that I will stay at He Shan Lou. Thank him for the gratitude, I will visit him when I have time.” Liu Qian ordered.

“Why? Is it because of Lu Yan? Pay no attention to her–“

“Wei Han, don’t think too much. I want to stay after watching the duel from last night, I think they will appear again.”

“Oh, gongzi wants to see the great masters’ duels.”

Liu Qian nodded his head then ordered him to hurry and go tell his dad so that the West Minister Lu wouldn’t have to exert his patience. He then ordered Xiao Tian and Yi Fan to go and enjoy their day off. Meanwhile, he had other things to do.


	3. Million Orchids Dance

Shang Tian thought it was a beautiful day, and a beautiful day should be spent watching beautiful maidens dancing around for his amusement, so he decided to visit Million Orchids Hall. Million Orchids Hall is known for their beautiful Orchids Dance and top beauties in the city. However, the Hall was not open for commoners. Even if he pulled out taels of golds to showcase that he had the money to pay, and even though he said that he was only there to watch the beautiful Orchids Dance and nothing more, the Hall would not open for anyone without a recognized title. He then used the excuse of being a family member to one of the artisans, but the receptionist was clear on the rules of the Hall.

_Once in Million Orchids Hall, then there is no other familiar ties but Million Orchids Hall._

Coincidentally, Liu Qian decided to visit Ya Rong at Million Orchids Hall. Although he did not meet up with Shang Tian, Shang Tian saw his back and followed. Million Orchids Hall was a big place and had two separate inns for guests. Each connected on two sides of the main building. Anyone with enough money could get into the two inns but could not visit the main unless they have a recognized title. These two inns provided opened floors for the patrons to watch the performances from Million Orchids Hall from afar. Since Shang Tian couldn’t get in through the front door, and the back gate was far away, he went through one of inns.

“Jie!” Liu Qian greeted Ya Rong with a smile.

Ya Rong rushed over to welcome him. She gently caressed his cheeks, “Are you well? An injury!” She exclaimed after she saw a small line from under Liu Qian’s jaw.

Liu Qian smiled, pulling her hands away and replied, “It’s just a scratch, no need to worry. How have you been?” 

Ya Rong gazed at him with a shy gentle smile and a small nod.

Shang Tian managed to get further than just the hallway and witnessed the two and came to a conclusion himself on their relationship due to distortion of sounds from far away.

“Hey! You! The kid in blue! I thought I told you that we are not open for commoners!” Shang Tian jumped like the fish out of water that he was, running towards the shocked Liu Qian and Ya Rong.

He hid behind Liu Qian. Hands gripping tightly onto Liu Qian’s sleeves and pleaded, “Shen xiongdi, I just want to come see the famous Orchids Dance, please help this nomad!”

Liu Qian glared at him with no empathy. He was suspecting that this kid followed him, there was no such thing as a coincidence such as this. 

“Liu Qian, who is he?” Ya Rong asked.

Shang Tian’s eyes lit up at the two words, _Liu Qian_.

“A nobody, I don’t know him. He is a trespasser.” Liu Qian said, unmoved by Shang Tian’s puppy eyes.

Shang Tian groaned and tugged his sleeves then mouthed the word, “please.” The Hall’s caretaker came in with a few servant boys and Shang Tian wailed, holding on tight to Liu Qian’s arm. Liu Qian’s eyebrows knitted glaring at him while taking in a deep breath. He believed his arm would be tore off if he don’t interfer. He was also a bit shock at how much power Shang Tian had in him. Liu Qian could feel Shang Tian’s qi flowing while weighing down his arm. When he looked at Shang Tian’s face, he noticed a small curving of the lips, and his eyes were filled with mischief.

Ya Rong smiled with a bit of uneasiness when she saw Liu Qian unbreakable gaze at Shang Tian. “Gongzi…” She called Shang Tian before turning to the manager, “Old Wen,” Ya Rong said, trying to intermediate between the two parties, “Old Wen, call Wu jie and the girls. I will have two special guests over, tell them to prepare for the Orchids Dance,” She ordered.

“Ya Rong!” Liu Qian shouted, stopping her from giving in to Shang Tian, but she just laughed instead.

Old Wen obliged. Ya Rong turned to Shang Tian and asked, “Gongzi, your name?”

“HUO Shang Tian!” He replied with a big grin.

Ya Rong giggled. “Huo Shang Tian, how old are you?” Ya Rong shifted her gazed at Liu Qian’s arm, where Shang Tian was still hanging on tight.

“Seventeen!”

“Oh? Then I’m older by two years,” Ya Rong responded, she wanted to entertain her curiosity for a moment.

“So young!” Shang Tian exclaimed.

Ya Rong laughed with just those two words.

“Liu Qian is also nineteen!”

“Ya Rong!” Liu Qian uttered. He did not want his privacy to be laid out as so, especially to a stranger.

Ya Rong pulled Shang Tian away from Liu Qian and asked him to join her in private. However, surprisingly Shang Tian declined the offer. He excused himself, “Xiaojie’s generosity is much appreciated, but I will have to politely decline. I have other things to do. However, can I come again for the Orchids Dance?”

Ya Rong smiled, nodded and said, “Then I’ll ask Old Wen to escort you out?”

Shang Tian returned her kindness with a smile, bidding her farewell before glaring at Liu Qian, “Hmpf!”

“You, you really need to change that habit of yours and make new friends,” Ya Rong said to Liu Qian.

“I have enough of them!” He replied.

“Are you staying? We are opening for the festival tonight, stay? We got eliminated for the post in the palace, so we’re now opening for Juwu.”

“Wu jie must be very angry.” Liu Qian said, “I can’t stay, but I will come to watch your performance tonight.”

“Ah, are you joining the competition?”

“I don’t think I will, something like that does not fit me,” Liu Qian said with a smile.

“Something…Something like what? Losing?” Ya Rong responded, teasing him.

Liu Qian smirked and said, “No, I’m afraid that I will not just beat them all to the number one position, but will also kill them in the process. I don’t trust myself in a high position. Furthermore, I wish to be just a nomad and no Emperor.” He spoke with high confidence.

Ya Rong crossed her arms and laughed at him, “Liu gongzi-a, Liu gongzi. I think you are overestimating yourself.”

Liu Qian lightly nodded in agreement, “Maybe so, I will take my leave then.”

Ya Rong nodded. When he left the vicinity, she let out a loud sigh in defeat, “Always in a rush when seeing me.” 

––•••––

Shang Tian lied. He had nothing to do but to take strolls on the busy streets. He walked leisurely with hands behind his back while watching parents out with their kids to buy lanterns. Young men were picking out marriage charms while the girls were out to buy new clothes and makeup. It brought a smile on his face to see how festive the citizens of Jin were. The innocent feeling didn’t last long when Shang Tian overheard men talking about and making bets on the most powerful pugilists at almost every restaurants and hostels. The preliminary round would start in the evening. Shang Tian had plan to join, “Hm…I wonder if that little rascal will join?…Liu Qian? Shen Feng? Liu Qian?” He shook his head, “Both are not the right name that I’m searching for! Aiya, Xiao Yi-a, Xiao Yi!” He smacked his head, “If it’s not that name then why are you bothered?”

“Mama, General Hua’s mask is out on display!” An adorable little miss about six years old was excited more for the mask of Hua Xue at the mask stall than anything on the street market. She jumped for joy and squealed for her mama to buy it.

Shang Tian was intrigued when she saw the exchange and how joyful the little girl was, it reminded her of herself back at home. She was a big fan of her aunt, who was a great general for Baimu. “General Hua? Who is that? Ah, I really need to read up on Jin’s history before coming here!” He murmured to himself.

“I heard General Hua won another battle for Jin?” The mama asked the seller.

“That’s true! That’s why last night our shop was working hard painting these masks and bringing them out this morning.” The seller responded.

Shang Tian was naturally eavesdropping from the opposite shop. “Gongzi, buying presents for a special someone? I recommend this hairpin!” The shop seller raised up a blue butterfly landing on a chrysanthemum pin. Shang Tian jerked when he saw where he was at. He looked thoroughly at the accessories then decided on a very oddly looking charm, a mask.

“Laoban, is this part of Jin’s tradition? I’ve never seen a mask charm before.” Shang Tian was curious on the red green mask, it was a beautiful color of jade; at the part where the two colors collided, it turned blueish against the light.

“You can say that the Hua Xue mask is becoming a tradition of Jin.” The owner laughed. “Hua Xue won a lot of battles for Jin and he is not even a general at court. He is just a paid-for-battles type of general, but the battles he won are highly important for Jin. He has became a legend somewhat. Young kids like to go out to the street wearing what depicted as his mask on the battlefields. They have recently discovered that Hua Xue wears a charm of a replica of his mask, so now it’s the trend to make mask charms.”

“Ah, so this is a replica of Hua Xue mask?”

“No, Hua Xue mask is gold. Gold is very valuable, no one would dare to take it out and carve into a charm.”

Shang Tian nodded, agreeing with the seller. “Then I will take it!”

“Buying a Hua Xue’s mask for your special someone.” The owner laughed, pulling out a cute embroidered box. “Gongzi must have lots of confidence in that young lady, not afraid that Hua Xue will sweep her up?”

Shang Tian was confused, “Laoban, I’m not buying it for anyone. I’m buying it for myself, so you don’t need to wrap it.”

“Ah, that’d make more sense! Hua Xue is known to be a playboy…” The owner rambled on. He couldn’t be stopped after the subject was brought up until Shang Tian bid him farewell.

––•••––

Yi Fan’s day was turning out very fruitful. While out in the market he visited a very particular restaurant. It was the most popular in the city, and naturally all the pugilists found their ways to this place and occupied the whole restaurant. There, they talked among each other, showcasing their skills, eager for the preliminary round in the evening. They brought up the wish list of the organizers in an attempt to dissect all the candidates on that list.

_Ai Qin Wang:_

‘I heard about him, he is nothing but a promiscuous rich playboy.’

‘Send in a sing-song girl that knows the art of acrobat and gave her a dagger!’

‘Problem is, he likes men!’

And they all roared with laughter.

_Ai Siyi:_

‘Who is he?’

‘I know him! That crazy kid with the zither in the woods!’

‘Ah! That kid who is more beautiful than the flower, I wish I can make him my bride. Tsk tsk’

‘Bring him back to your mountain and be the estate’s furen?’

They laughed again.

‘I would if I can!’

‘Ai Siyi, is a tough one to take back home. I heard it is hard to enter his estate.’

‘Ai Siyi is nothing, let’s talk about _Guo Taiji_!’

‘You are a big fan of Guo Taiji aren’t you?’

‘Guo Taiji, I heard he won the battle of Heishan with just a troop of five thousand against 100,000–‘

‘Pft! Hua Xue defeated him at Yu Jiang!’

‘Hey, did you know that Hua Xue visits Million Orchids Hall after each battle?’

‘Isn’t this a common knowledge?’

‘This is a common knowledge!’

One pugilist was so drunk that he threw a cup of wine at the kid who was stating out common knowledge of jianghu. The kid got pissed and so he went straight for the throat of the pugilist. The kid used his full strength and was determined to kill the pugilist right then and there to rid off an opponent. The other pugilists looked to each other before starting an all out brawl. Yi Fan was sitting on the balcony that had the view of the lake, but instead of the beautiful lake, his eyes were on the brawl. He was sure that he won’t join, but when they aimed at him he was forced to protect himself by dodging. When he thought it was good to leave he was caught up with a monk hiding underneath the table. When the huge saber flashed its reflective lights across his face he quickly pulled the monk out of the table before it came storming down, slicing the table in half. 

The Monk brought his hands together and chanted, “Amituofo,” bowing to Yi Fan for saving his life. He introduced himself as, “Xu Xuan,” before they both separated.

––•••––

Liu Qian strolled along the streets with one hand behind his back. His eyes wandered at all the stalls, seemingly searching for something, a present, perhaps? Yet, his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. He didn’t understand his mind one bit. Why did he leave her every time he was neared her? When he was away from her, he wanted to see her. When he was there, he wanted to leave. He started to wonder if it was because of the pent up guilt that started after hearing the announcement of their betrothals. No matter what, it seemed a bit inappropriate. Even if his family accepted the death of his older brother and had a proper funeral, it was still inappropriate, for there was no body found. So he searched and waited for his older brother to return. 

Liu Qian stopped picking his brain when he saw kids wearing Hua Xue masks and doing sword plays. He smiled when one of them bumped into him. “Be careful,” he whispered and rubbed the little boy head. The little boy looked up to him with a pout. When he saw it, he crouched down and whispered, “If you hit their legs, it’ll hurt tremendously. Their formation will be broken immediately.” The little boy then ran toward the group of friends who were tightly linking their arms together and he did what he was taught. The ‘sword’ that the little boy held in his hand was a flimsy bamboo, so it would hurt ten times the normal stick. His friends screamed and broke up. The little boy laughed, and so did Liu Qian after he watched from afar. Liu Qian hissed, wondering if that was a bit too devious to teach a little boy. He concluded that he shouldn’t have kids in the future. But, that idea won’t pass his mother and the rest of the clan. 

Nevertheless, he was still young. He had no concubines nor wife, so the kid topic could be put at the back of his mind for now. Though, he wondered why his mom hadn’t gone crazy in the match-making department in comparison to his friend, Piao Zhen Rong’s. He also heard mother said that a lot of families are either afraid of him, or don’t even know that he existed. His mother also requested for him to come home from the mountain just so she can show him off. Liu Qian sighed and decided to check out some of the stalls to see if there was any unique items that he could take home. There was nothing special but just Hua Xue’s masks, and masks of renowned people. While he was combing through the market for a special item, he eavesdropped a bit on people’s conversations among each other. He was surprised at hearing Hua Xue’s name on the secret list for 'Best in the World', among other powerful names. He was much more interested in the other renowned possible candidates than his own alias.

When the time for the moon to appear and the sun to set, the drums started. Some lanterns were lit despite it was just the golden hour. Pugilists’ hearts were pumped when the sound of the drum became more profound. The lions and the dragons came out to demonstrate their power on the street’s parade. Acrobats somersaulted and flew in the sky; lighting up the lanterns from high buildings. Together they made sky bridges with silk ribbons so the rest of the dancers could float along. 

Wei Han came back in time for the opening of the festival, but it was so crowded that he was forced to discreetly join the parade and made his way through. In an attempt to search for Liu Qian, Yi Fan and Xiao Tian secretly joined the parade as the lanterns’ lighters. While Liu Qian was situated on the third floor of Lotus Tavern. He chose the spot specifically for how close it was to the stadium of the competition so he could keep an eye out on the approaching parade and have a closer inspection on the competitors. 

The young boy Shen Si Wu from Tang Sect was also watching from underneath the second floor of the tavern while enjoying Tanghulu. Si Wu was waiting for his shifu and shixiong who was representing one of the sects in the Great Virtues Organization. They were to be at the stadium to be judges as well as candidates. Si Wu was not allowed to be anywhere near the stadium so he had to keep himself entertain at the restaurant.

“I really want to watch the Million Orchids Dance in private.” Shang Tian whined with his chin on the rail of the tavern’s balcony and arms hung over as he watched the parade and the people underneath. His two servants were relieved that they found him; one was taking care of the hot pot and the other was fanning him.

Liu Qian was separated from Shang Tian by just a carved wall, overheard his deep sighs and whines. He leaned forward over the rail of the balcony to take a little peek on the side and saw a lazy prick and his servant boy fanning him from the left side then the right side. This kid life was too free, it kindly reminded him of himself when he was young. Although he was not up to this level of laziness, and he only had one servant. He was right that he was never this lazy, rather, he did more than he should for a little boy. He had only one servant, but they were changed almost every month.

“Gongzi, are you joining the competition?” The servant asked.

“I’ll see how it goes tonight.”

“Gongzi, don’t, it’s not good–“

“What is not good?” Shang Tian glared at his servant.

“Gongzi, you are–“

“AYY!” Shang Tian shouted with his finger to his lips.

“Sorry.”

“Just close your mouth and fan me, don’t say another word. I’m currently boiling inside because of that prick Shen Feng! Liu Qian! ACK!”

Liu Qian snorted, but quickly covered his mouth. He was not quick enough that Shang Tian and his servant heard.

Shang Tian jumped off the seat of the balcony immediately when he saw Liu Qian, “THAT LITTLE RASCAL!”

“Greeting to you too, Huo gongzi.” Liu Qian said with a smile as he leaned sideway on the rail.

“Lu Ci.” Shang Tian waved his hand for his servant to move to the side so he could walk over to Liu Qian. 

Liu Qian smiled wryly welcoming Shang Tian as he made his way over. 

“Liu gongzi?”

Liu Qian’s closed lips smile grew bigger and more sinister before he prepare his return greeting. “I am Shen Feng of the household of Shen-Jing in Liu-Yang,” he briefly reminded Shang Tian.

“That’s your name?” Shang Tian asked in disbelief.

“Mine or not, you can call me by such. Please keep the name Liu Qian as an apology for my rudeness that I’ve been presenting in front of you. It is a very important name, however, I do not wish for strangers to know about it.”

Despite Liu Qian’s handsomeness, Shang Tian didn’t have much of a great impression of him. He thought of him as a very annoying, odd, but a very annoying prick. One minute he was nice, the next he was cold. However, Shang Tian would take it as an advantage, “Then that means…I am one of your close ones?” He gasped in joy, “Did I just make a new friend?” He gasped again, “It settled then, we’re now friends!” He declared with a big sinister smile. Liu Qian glared, bewildered at the thought.

Liu Qian’s brows knitted at the absurdity, “You should ask first if I want to be friends with you.”

“You gave me your real name!”

“That does not mean that I gave permission for us to be friends!” 

“Oh well, fate is not something for you to decide! We met each other so many times already. Where I live, if you ran into a person for more than three times and if each time that person played an important role in your life for each event, then it is fate that we are to be friends!” He put his hands together and chanted, “Amituofo.”

How absurd was this? How could anyone forge friendship in this way? The last thing Liu Qian wanted was to make more friends. Furthermore, he had no idea who this person was. Liu Qian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Shang Tian, suspecting him to be a spy from another officials, or perhaps from a foreign nations. Shang Tian paid no attention to him, he even returned the suspicious look with a huge grin. Liu Qian smirked faintly before returning his gaze to the parade. 

Nautical twilight arrived. The drum sounded more profound and then the zither and the flute accompanied in an orchestrated piece. Million Orchids Hall’s dancers were gracefully sprinting forward. They did a small dance mimicking leaves flowing with the wind. The moves turned lightly more radiant, a formation of a chrysanthemum. When each petal broke away was when they each turned into an orchid. The famous Million Orchids Dance was an illusion dance that required dancers to be quick and sharp. The dancers started the dance in different colored robes, each depicting a different orchid, then they would masked the audiences’ eyes through numerous formations to give off that ‘million orchids’ illusion. Liu Qian watched the dance intensively. He could not take his eyes away from Ya Rong. He had watched this dance hundred of times growing up, and each time Ya Rong was as graceful and elegant as that of an orchid. Shang Tian too felt this way when he watched the dance. The one that stood out the most was Ya Rong.

The secret society, ‘Heaven and Earth Organization,’ had sent a representative, a late middle-aged man named Bai Tian. Lord Bai was what everyone called him. He wore a silver mask with gold clouds engraved. His robe was in the color of white and light blue with silver and gold detailed embroideries. He spoke in a somewhat thick accent. Right away people could tell that he was not from Jin. “Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the once a year, ‘Best in the World’ Competition! I, Bai Tian will be the representative for Heaven and Earth Organization! I! Will also be the main judge!” He announced after all the sects and spectators settled down in their designated seats. The preliminary match will start after the opening ceremony. Every pugilist were to fight each other in the timespan of one hour. At the end of the hour, anyone who was left standing on the stadium would go to the next round. There were no strict rules for this round, everyone just fight it out. People took this as a way to not fight and when the time came, they would climb up to the stadium, but by the next round they were killed.

As Shang Tian watched the candidates coming up to the stadium, he had an idea. With his arms crossed, “Liu Qian.” 

“Hm?” Liu Qian’s eyes slightly shifted to the side, to gaze at the petite boy next to him. He suddenly felt a little chill when he saw Shang Tian’s eyes and predicted what this kid’s intension would be.

“Are you going to join the competition?” Shang Tian asked.

“No.” Liu Qian answered sternly and turned his gaze back to the competition. Liu Qian found it amusing that this kid just love seeking deaths. 

“Why not?” He asked again. Liu Qian was someone with great martial art skills, jianghu would consider him as an expert if they were exposed to him. He would definitely pass through to the final round. Adding in the fact that he was young and handsome; this type of candidates was favored most by the judges. 

Liu Qian also questioned himself in regard to this. Ya Rong asked him the same question earlier, and he gave an on-the-spot answer. But really, what was it that he was afraid of that he was not joining for fun? Liu Qian had always been a very adventurous person; he liked to experience and explore the world. This was the only time that he could join such a competition. He knew best that after this year, he would never have such a chance to randomly join any competition. 

“Afraid you’ll lose?” Shang Tian asked when he noticed Liu Qian’s quietness.

Liu Qian squinted and responded, “Afraid?” He laughed.

“Then, join!” Shang Tian suggested, urging him on.

“Why do you want me to join?” Liu Qian asked with curiosity on how this kid could convince him. 

Shang Tian looked back down to the stadium where the pugilists were and said, “Looking at them, I feel like I can win all. Winning all is never fun, I thought it would be better if I have a worthy opponent.”

Liu Qian chuckled and replied, “Huo gongzi sure has a lot of confidence. I am flatter that you consider me as a worthy opponent. However, that is not enough for me to join.” 

Shang Tian’s eyes narrowed. _what a nuisance! How could I be bothered with you? Hmph! No, have to get him in so I can beat him up into a pulp!_ “Liu gongzi, how about this, between you and I, let’s see who will go further into the competition. Whoever wins will get whatever they want from the other person.” Shang Tian suggested with a smile. _I am so going to beat up that handsome smug face of yours._ His servant gasped in objection. Lu Ci thought that it was a bad idea and was a huge disadvantage to his master. Shang Tian shushed him up and ordered him to go help the other one who was fanning the hot pot. He then turned back to Liu Qian and asked,“Liu gongzi, what do you think? Shall we make a bet?”

Liu Qian shifted his eyes to Shang Tian then replied, “Whatever I want if I win?” Truthfully, Liu Qian was examining the judges earlier, and that Lord Bai Tian looked a bit familiar to him, therefore, he decided to join to see to the end of this competition. 

Shang Tian nodded. The both of them disengaged to take one last look at the spectacles below. Shang Tian’s heart raced as his eyes widen. He got excited at just the thought of joining such a competition and winning it. He turned back to met with Liu Qian’s gaze, as if they knew what they both were getting into and was excited to see through it. Shang Tian’s face became more bright and his mouth curved into a big smile before he flew down to stand on that stadium. Liu Qian looked on with a small smile before joining him. When Liu Qian appeared on that stadium, his subordinates below gasped in disbelief. 

“GONGZI!” 

Liu Qian quickly took out an opponent that was about to strike down Shang Tian and while he was at it, he took out two other opponents that tried to sneak up on him. Liu Qian was at a disadvantage because he joined last minute, he had no weapons so he could only use his hands. Shang Tian repaid him by striking down two opponents from above, weapon of choice for Shang Tian was just a folded fan. 

Liu Qian’s martial art style was elegant and direct, he did not play around. Shang Tian, however, was prancing around like a small rabbit playing on the grassland. When Liu Qian checked up on him, he saw that Shang Tian was smiling, enjoying his time. For a brief moment Liu Qian smiled. He was reminded of his young self very similar to him, on a big stadium being a troublemaker to his older brothers. He zoned out for a moment when the image of the palace soldiers came and took him away, separating him from his brothers. He frowned at the image. His eyes turned cold, the god of war’s deathly aura slowly emitted and the people that surrounded him found it hard to attack or defend themselves as he was quick and fluid in movements. Anymore time and he would kill everyone on that stadium. 

“HALT!” Lord Bai cried out, “The hour is up!” And those who were left on the stadium were Shang Tian, Liu Qian, Shi Bei Gui, Shen Si Ji, Shen Si Ma, Shen Si Yu, and about ten others from the other sects.

While the people were celebrating the standing heroes, Liu Qian and Shang Tian thought that it was very odd. It was a very odd event, a very easy win. Too easy. Even with the rest standing on that stadium with them, the two thought that they could briefly go through all of them in just a few hours and win the title ‘Emperor of the Commoners’ very easily.

“Liu gongzi, it looks to be like the two of us will see each other in the final!” Shang Tian whispered excitedly. Liu Qian nodded in agreement.

The sight of Liu Qian competing in a widely known competition left his three subordinates speechless. Ya Rong was too, but stricken with agony.


	4. Dance in the Bamboo Forest

As soon as the doors shut, Shang Tian untied his bun to let his long silky hair dropped. He disrobed and ordered his servants to prepare the hot water. “Xia'er!” As soon as she called the name, Xia'er knew right away what Xiao Yi wanted. Xiu Xian went over to help Xiao Yi with her robes. Xiao Yi wanted to take it all off, especially the white sashes that were tightly wrapped around her bossom. She let out a gush of air when they were off her. “Every day I wish that I’m a man so I won’t have to wear this thing!” She threw the white sash on the table and poured out a cup of tea, then gulped it all down. 

“Xiaojie don’t say that! Being a woman is not so bad! We get to put on makeup, dress in pretty clothes!” Xiu Xian said, but Xiao Yi uttered a humph.

“Men also wear pretty clothes! Men can freely travel without dressing in disguise. Men aren’t also required to stay at home and be a unique and useful flower, flowers aren't meant to be useful! They’re meant to be put in a vase and be gazed at!” And she went on and on at the injustice of her gender.

“Xiaojie, flowers prettied up the atmosphere! It’s pretty useful!” Xiu Xian retorted, angering Xiao Yi. Xiu Xian bit her tongue and closed her mouth. She looked down to show her wrongfulness.

Xiao Yi waved her hand, “Forget it, I’m going to take a bath!”

Xiu Xian sulked at her young mistress but cheered up when she thought of surprising her young mistress with her favorite dessert to calm her anger. 

––•••––

Liu Qian stared out the window of the pavilion to watch the lanterns floating in the sky. An immediate flow of childhood memories overwhelmed him. The servants that was bestowed to mother and him did similar things back then. They lit up lanterns and let them fly up to the sky. He would be on the roof creating mischief and his mother would be calling out his name, searching for him. When she found him, she pulled out her most trusted thin and bendable bamboo and would chase after him, and he would run around in their manor’s courtyard, finding places to hide.

“Gongzi, what are you thinking of?” Xiao Tian asked when he saw Liu Qian smiling contentedly to himself.

“Home,” Liu Qian answered.

“It has been a while,” Xiao Tian agreed.

“How long has it been?”

“Five years,” Xiao Tian answered.

“I’ve been on the battlefield that long?” Liu Qian said with a sigh and a grin.

“Gongzi, you have kept your promise and totally embedded yourself to the mountains and the seas.” Xiao Tian said, speaking of their own Estate up the mountain of Jinxue, not very far off from Zhutu, “To the point where you don’t even know the time and day of the year.”

Liu Qian smiled and responded, “When your job is to kill the innocent for your own goals, it is best to not know the time and day of the year, or you’ll be dreading life.”

“I agreed. However, gongzi, your mind seems to be occupied with unusual thoughts after the competition.”

Liu Qian took a minute or two to organize his thoughts about the competition. There was something that didn’t add up, “Xiao Tian, I think there is something off with this event,” Liu Qian expressed, “Did you notice how easy it was for me? I was hoping for a more challenging competition.”

“Gongzi, are you bluffing?” Xiao Tian asked in jest, taking a jab at Liu Qian’s ego, “Gongzi, it has been a while that I’ve seen your conceitedness resurfaced.”

“Don’t joke, I’m serious!” Liu Qian said sternly.

“Sorry. Gongzi, if I have to be honest.” Xiao Tian looked into the distance to re-evaluate his observations, “I thought this competition is going to be tremendously easy for you to win. I was a bit shocked to see you up on that stadium. As for that gentleman Huo Shang Tian…” Xiao Tian spread opened his fan, “I thought he was very adequate with what’s little I’ve seen of him in that event. Though I agreed, this too is quite easy for him to power through.”

“Which is why it is highly suspicious.” Liu Qian said with Xiao Tian nodding in agreement. 

Xiao Tian fanned himself before continuing, “‘Best in the World', from what I’ve researched is made by a network of highly powerful figures from all the countries in an attempt to find a puppet to control.” He said, but was not so sure if that was their motive. “If the competition is too tough then maybe the winner will be a hard puppet to control, but if it is this easy then there is no use in the puppet if he or she can’t control the population.”

“Xiao Tian, I feared that it is more than that.”

Xiao Tian sighed and advised, “Gongzi, it is best that you use the alias Shen Feng for this competition and enjoy yourself.”

“Mm.” Liu Qian agreed. There was one other detail that he didn’t confide in Xiao Tian about. This matter, he believed that Xiao Tian wouldn’t know. Xiao Tian came to the Liu’s estate at a time when Liu Qian was around ten years old. At that time, Liu Qian was out of the palace and had been living within the Liu’s estate for a few years. The matter that Liu Qian didn’t want Xiao Tian to know about was in regard to Lord Bai Tian. He was the most trusted eunuch to Prince Zhong, his royal older brother. Even though Bai Tian wore a mask, Liu Qian could recognize him, his postures, and his accent were very clear. Just as Liu Qian was contemplating whether he should tell Xiao Tian about Bai Tian or not, the two of them were then interrupted by the sound of a flute and a zither.

Xiao Yi watched as the lanterns being lifted high into the sky. Her fingers quickly plucked the strings of the zither, ‘ _the song of the flying lights’_ , as she called it. The higher the lanterns go the more jumps there were in pitches on the sound of the flute that was accompanying her. 

Liu Qian and Xiao Tian rushed out of the pavilion to go search for the sounds. On their way to the seventh floor they bumped into a young lady in clothing that looked nothing of Jin. She held a zither in her arms and her servant held a flute. Liu Qian’s and Xiao Tian’s eyes flickered when they saw her.

“I’m very sorry,” she said in a gentle meek voice. 

“It’s alright, miss, do you mind us asking what song you were playing?” Liu Qian asked with Xiao Tian smiling at her on the side, subtly observing her.

“Ah, that, I do not know. I thought to go out with my maid for a night breeze and wanted to play some songs from my home, but then I heard somebody was playing a very interesting song with the zither that I thought of accompanying the person with the flute.”

“Ah–“ They both were in awed, but now they have to search for the other person. 

“Then what is the lady’s name?” Xiao Tian asked immediately.

The young lady reluctantly answered, “Li Ying.”

“Li Xiaojie!” Xiao Tian did not want to let the opportunity go and asked, “Would you like to come and have a drink with us? We’d like to know about your home.” Liu Qian raised an eyebrow at Xiao Tian. 

Liu Qian knew Xiao Tian had an image of an upright person, but there were certain times he would be very forward with women. However, those were only when they’re in brothels. He never thought there would be a day where he would get to see a sight of Xiao Tian this openly interested in a lady outside of that environment. 

Li Ying expressed in gratitude with a gentle smile but rejected the offer. The two gentlemen split away to let her cross, making her ways up the floors. 

Liu Qian crossed his arms and raised his brows at Xiao Tian, “I thought we finished drinking just now?”

“We were, but I suddenly have the urge of more plum wine and plum wine is only best with a foreign maiden escorting in music.”

“That’s fine. How about I’ll call down Yi Fan and Wei Han to escort you for the night?” Liu Qian joked.

“Gongzi, I had the urge. I don’t have it anymore, rather I am feeling sleepy, I will retreat for the night,” Xiao Tian hurried away. Liu Qian might thought of the event that just happened as something amusing, but to Xiao Tian, that girl wasn’t just someone random that came to be a guest at He Shan Lou. He recognized her clothes, they were from a small state between Baimu, and Duan Country. A tribe situated deep in the mountain valley, right on the border of those two countries. If he was right, then she might be a daughter of some officials, or could possibly be the missing princess of the Yue State. If she was the missing princess, then that could be big trouble, especially for him. 

Liu Qian looked over to the bamboo forest and sighed. He pondered about the three great masters from last night. He had read a brief summary about them, encountered one of them once. He knew that they don’t often set foot anywhere near the capital area, so it was a bit intriguing to see them coming out to compete among each other. Maybe they too wanted to have some fun for this festival. Liu Qian was deep in thoughts until he saw at the corner of his left eye a flash of light. He turned and saw the swords coming for him. The culprit was dressed in black and had a mask on. Every moves were directed toward him. When he jumped out of the balcony onto the next floor, the assassin followed right after. On the upper floor, he encountered two more assassins waiting for him. They held swords with five strokes marking the shape of an apricot flower. He knew right away who they were, elite guards from the House of Yi Mei.

Elite Guards from the House of Yi Mei were believed to be meticulous in their footsteps to the point that they only walk on air. They made no noises when they moved about and was quick with a high level of stamina. And each time Liu Qian struck one, another popped out. There were two on each floor at He Shan Lou. Liu Qian briefly put his thoughts away in order to win the fight, but no matter how focused he was, he only managed to defeat half of them. They seemed to be on some type of drugs, getting right back up even with a slash to the stomach and a strike to the shoulders. He wondered where they came from and if he was their target. He was sure that he had never met with a Yi Mei. Was his cover blown without him noticing? Liu Qian grunted in aggravation as he continued to block their attacks, trying to break free to get to his subordinates. He had no idea that his three subordinates were also having some difficulties themselves. Wei Han was drugged to sleep while Yi Fan and Xiao Tian had to fend off another group of Yi Mei’s elite guards.

The hardest thing for Liu Qian was to hold back his martial art skills. If he was to use them, then his identity would definitely be known. However, even with these little moves that he showcased, if he was to leave some alive, they would go back to their Lord and talk – the option was to kill. Their fight entered the ninth floor. There were four Yi Mei’s elites guards on that floor. Their target was someone on that floor, but the presence of Liu Qian surprised them for he was still alive. While they were confused, the owner of the room kicked open the door, it crashed down on the elite guards. Liu Qian received another shock when he saw Huo Shang Tian in that room. Shang Tian blocked a move from one of the guard, he twirled and dodged another before striking one down. Liu Qian threw one down into the lake, and Shang Tian kicked another one down, breaking the wood rails on the balcony. Shang Tian was in a heated moment and was determined to destroy them even if he had to destroy the whole inn.

Old Huo climbed to the top of the Inn when he heard and saw bodies dropping down into the lake. On his way, he saw the Tang sect out fighting with the group of assassins. He then saw a few other pugilists free of sects defending themselves from what seemed to be men from the same group. Along the way, he saw Xiao Tian and Yi Fan doing the same. At the top, he saw Shang Tian and Liu Qian. Without hesitation, Old Huo flew up to the Tower of the Cranes, where at the top was a gong to alert and call for help. Even with the loudness of the gong, the men fought on. Old Huo wished so badly to join and stop them but was not allow to. He stood and stared hopelessly at the battle that had erupted while waiting for his mistress. 

Tang Sect’s oldest disciple, Shen Si Ji, flew out into the lake to fetch his youngest shidi, Shen Si Wu. When one of the assassins took him and ran off, Si Wu’s other shixiongs tried to fend off the men and protected what seemed to be an important pouch of luggage.

The leader of the Yi Mei guards picked his fight with Liu Qian. He deliberately used a few Yi Mei’s personal moves on Liu Qian before flying out after Shen Si Ji. Liu Qian followed right behind. 

Si Wu managed to break free of the man’s tight grip on his neck halfway across the lake but he couldn’t entirely break free due to the man strength that had a tight grip on his shoulder. The only way out is to follow with the same speed. Si Wu was highly skilled in qing gong despite being only fifteen years old. Si Wu naively believed that if he was to follow the man, he could keep somewhat of a lead for his shixiong to follow after. And Si Wu gradually increased his qing gong to further ahead of the man. They both reached the bamboo forest with his shixiong right after.

Shen Si Yu and Shen Si Ma, the candidates that were qualified for the competition found it odd that they were the specific target and not the bag. Shen Si Yao grabbed the bag and jumped out of the window into the lake.

Old Huo ordered the servants to light up the Inn, inside and out for the assassins to retreat, but the assassins decided to burn down the Inn. A few other Inns were already lit on fire. Xiao Tian and Yi Fan could not last any longer. Fired-arrows were shot at He Shan Lou. Old Huo frantically called out the team of firefighters who were on standby with buckets of water on hands.

The second round of fired-arrows were about to be shot until a trembling sound of the zither erupted, and everything was put on halt. He Chun Xia made it back in time to play her favorite piece, “Calm water against the chaotic winds”, a piece made to control chaotic hearts with its loud trembling sounds and soothing melodic solo after; Chaotic hearts would be controlled, calm hearts would be calmed.

The walls of the bamboo made it impossible to see properly, and the pure quietness that no other sounds could go through. Shen Si Ji crept quietly around the many bamboo in hope to catch a glimpse of his shidi’s white-blue robe. The young boy was nowhere to be found, but the wind moved quite fast for a secluded walled up area. Shen Si Ji knew right away what it was and was on guard. The moment they charged forward he lifted himself up to escape their swords. Si Ji somersaulted in the air, using the Tang’s Nine Deity Steps Sword. Each step blocked three moves, that brought them into a formation of a straight line for the last step, last strike where the sword traveled through the bodies. This skill required strong sword energy, the more strength used, the longer and faster the sword could travel.

The leader lifted up his sword and was about to swing across Si Wu’s neck for revenge when he saw what was happening to his comrades. Liu Qian cut through in time to take the boy out of the leader’s reach. “General Li, when did you become an assassin for Yi Mei?” Liu Qian asked with a tiny smirk. He found it fascinating and had concluded that some men of this secret society were part of the government. 

“Who are you?” General Li asked.

“You don’t need to know who I am. However, what happened tonight, retreat or you will face dire consequences.” Liu Qian warned him.

General Li scoffed and grunted a respond, “If I kill you tonight, no one will know!” He swung his sword at Liu Qian. Liu Qian blocked with his own sword.

Si Ji was caught in the air after he jumped away from the circle formation from the Yi Mei assassins on the ground. The ropes were thrown out to hold down all his limbs. He screamed when they pulled on the ropes, stretching him out in the air. 

Si Wu screamed as he rushed over. “NOOO!” He screamed again when he witnessed the many swords coming from the sky, down to and penetrated through Si Ji’s body. Si Wu screamed in tears, calling out for his Si Ji shixiong and begged them to let him go.

Liu Qian glanced over when he heard the scream, immediately he pulled out Liu’s clan most distinguish swordplay: “Sword Brush Dipped in Blood.” A swordplay only meant for the battleground. They’d generally use a spear when they’re on the battlefield. But the name itself represent the straightforwardness of the swordplay. The skill was used to kill and leave no one alive. Each move was to decapitate, to puncture deep into the body of the enemy. The blood of the enemy would spurt out and paint the scenery the color of despair. General Li immediately retreated. Si Wu ran over to his shixiong, picking Si Ji’s lifeless body up and held him in his arms. He broke down in sobs; tears running down his face. He cried, gasped, unable to utter any words. Liu Qian watched him pitifully, but could not do anything else to help. Si Wu’s exhausted body gave in and he fainted.


	5. The Water Cottage

Liu Qian grunted when the powder was spread on his wound. He wasn’t careful enough that he had obtained an injury on his shoulder by General Li’s sword.

“Gongzi, you should rest after this and to not put anymore pressure on your wound, you should back out of the competition,” Xiao Tian suggested.

“Nonsense! It is just a minor scratch,” Liu Qian said, more excited than ever for this competition. Especially with the death of Shen Si Ji, one of the candidates that was qualified after preliminary. “Ah! How is that boy doing?”

“Shen Si Wu? I checked up on him with his shixiong and shifu. They are in despair and mourning, but the boy looks so miserable.” Wei Han informed, “He is unable to speak and refuses to eat. He blames himself for the incident.”

“Xiao Tian, what we talked about earlier, do you think Yi Mei is part of the network?” Liu Qian asked.

“Highly so,” Xiao Tian answered.

“Yi Mei is currently trying to gain military power,” Wei Han whispered.

Liu Qian smiled when he remembered that Wei Han was drugged to a slumber, “Lu di, did you received a good sleep?” He teased him.

Wei Han pointed his finger and clicked his tongue at Liu Qian. “I’m still angry at that! You have no idea! My plan was thwarted due to those fuckers putting me to sleep!”

Xiao Tian chuckled and asked, “Aiya Lu gongzi, what plan was it that you had but going to see that maiden at Million Orchids Hall? Furthermore, they’re treating you with utmost care, those Yi Mei sure knows who their master is.”

“That was not my plan!” Wei Han shouted with a grunt followed. He crossed his arms and said, “Who wants to be their master? They kept trying to ask father for the aide to some small military base out in the desert to the border of Daluzhou, such ridiculous thick faces!”

“It can’t be helped, Yi Mei felt threatened by the Lu family. If I received correct information, then your aunt is currently struggling in the palace due to the new consort that Yi Mei implanted?” Liu Qian asked, “However, what does this, ‘Best in the World,’ competition has to do with the Yi Mei family? I’m still a bit confused on what this competition entails and who are the people part of the network.”

“Gongzi, I have send mails to the Elusive Shadow Guards for them to find informations on the network,” Xiao Tian replied, reassuring him.

“Good.”

“Gongzi!” Yi Fan called, he came in with a tray of medications. “Gongzi, these came from Ya Rong xiaojie. She heard about the incident and immediately told her maid to bring these to you.”

Liu Qian smiled at her thoughtfulness, but informed Yi Fan that he had already applied adequate amount of medication to his wounds so he wouldn’t have a use for them. Xiao Tian observed the situation carefully and could tell that Liu Qian was taking this relation with cautions. Wei Han leaned back on his chair to quietly enjoy his tea with an apparent smirk. He found this situation quite amusing; Liu Qian playing this push and pull game with this Ya Rong xiaojie. Wei Han became friend with Liu Qian a bit later than Xiao Tian, they met when he was sent to Liu-Yang to learn under the scholar Quan Zhen. There, he briefly met Fan Ya Rong, but at the time she was betrothed to Liu Qian’s older brother, Liu Wan. He didn’t know what happened, but the fact that Liu Wan died during battle was the most tragic. Most importantly no one really knew how Fan Ya Rong ended up in a brothel, but she decided to stay and refused to come back. Her family believed she had gone insane so they went to the Liu family for compensation. The Liu family paid them a huge amount for them to stop coming to cause more trouble. 

_Now she’s going after the youngest gongzi of the Liu family. Kind of impressive._ Wei Han sipped his tea.

“So what are we going to do with these?” Yi Fan asked as he inspect the bottles of medicines.

Liu Qian noticed the atmosphere around him had became queer; what was with his men becoming discreetly nosy? He decided that the medicines best be distributed to any wounded men and women in He Shan Lou. And he would take a leave to the bamboo forest for a few hours. Naturally his subordinates rejected the idea, especially with the event that broke out last night. Without them, they would not allow him to go anywhere out of their sights. They promised under the heaven that they’d protect him so long as he kept his post as their general. 

Huo Shang Tian pranced in and broke their tension with a question, “Can I borrow your Shen Feng gongzi for a few hours?” They were against it even more, but Liu Qian grabbed the situation and gave the rest tasks to do so they wouldn’t bother him.

The two of them, Liu Qian and Shang Tian started with a quiet walk around the town-square. Liu Qian had questions for Shang Tian, but Shang Tian was enjoying himself and was flighty around all the shops, particularly accessories shops. This prompted Liu Qian to ask, “Huo gongzi? Do you have a lover that you cherish dearly?”

“Ah?” Shang Tian turned around to face him with a peony hairpin in his hand.

Liu Qian smiled and remarked, “You are in a rush to look for an item for a girl you like? And you seem to know a lot about women accessories.”

“Ah!” Shang Tian turned back to the shop and continued picking out the pretty hairpins while explaining, “My sisters would often take me to shop with them, so I somewhat acquired some knowledges about women stuff. But my skill on treasures came from my family business. I am, as the oldest son have to take on the family business, so this is a breeze of everyday repetitive training,” Xiao Yi had thought thoroughly on this subject; the background for Huo Shang Tian. And she had perfected this little lie.

“Then Huo gongzi, can you pick out a gift for me?” Liu Qian asked.

“Hm?” he gazed suspiciously at Liu Qian. 

Liu Qian had nothing else to say but smiled bashfully. 

“Alright,” Shang Tian said, putting down what he had picked and showed Liu Qian which suited best for which type of clothes, hairstyles, and which was the most expensive. Liu Qian found it hard to comprehend. They were just hairpins, there was no need for so much varieties. All he wanted was to get something pretty for her as a thank you return gift. Shang Tian laughed when he saw Liu Qian’s tightened face. _He is confused!_ Shang Tian then picked out the hairpin with the gold orchid surrounded by silver leaves, “shouldn’t this one be obvious?” Shang Tian asked.

Liu Qian looked at it and thought it was pretty, but could not comprehend the hidden meaning behind it. It was the sole orchid in the arrangement and surrounded it were silver leaves. He stared at it then glanced at the ones on the table, “There are prettier ones on the table…” He whispered, “Decisions on the battlefields are much easier to decide.”

“Shen gongzi, would you like to go somewhere more quiet and have a talk?” Shang Tian asked.

“Somewhere more quiet?” 

Shang Tian nodded, bought the orchid hairpin then he grabbed Liu Qian’s hand and took off, “I’ll race you to it!” Shang Tian shouted, using his qinggong to dash to the water cottage that he found a few days ago. The cottage was called Water Cottage because it was set in the middle of a lake under a waterfall. There was a maze of bridges to get to it. “Hurry!” Shang Tian called.

“Is this your house?” Liu Qian asked as he was in awed at the layout of the cottage and the scenery. How could there be such a place like this hidden in a place so near to the capital city? Shang Tian shook his head joyfully, but he treated the house like his own. He knew where the kitchen was, where the rooms were. Where the utensils were and used the treasures that were displayed around the house as his own. He even used what seemed like a most prized white jade tea set to make tea. Liu Qian settled down at the table in the veranda looking out to the pond of koi fish. “How did you find this place?”

“I stumbled upon it when I first came to this country. Though when I first stumbled upon it, there was an old man that lived here. But he asked me to look after it, saying that he’ll be gone for a short while. It was sudden, but he gave me the key and house deed then ran off.”

“With a house like this, why did you go to He Shan Lou?”

Shang Tian thought about it for a moment. _It’s too secluded. I had to live in isolation at home for a few months. It was so painful, I wasn’t about to do it again now that I’m free._ However, Shang Tian felt obligated to look after it. “Do you think it’s fitting for a foreigner to live in a secluded place when the goal of my traveling is to see the people and finding their names? Of course not, even if he paid me, I wouldn’t live here – cold, nobody around, weird walkways and a huge waterfall–“

“Then do you mind if I live here instead?” Liu Qian asked. In contrast to Shang Tian, Liu Qian wanted to have a secluded place to clear his mind, yet still be neared the city.

Shang Tian hesitated for a bit. Liu Qian watched him pacing back and forth. He wanted to be thoroughly clear on his bargains if he was gonna let him stay. 

“What is there to think about?” Liu Qian asked. “It’s not like you won’t be coming back here, right?” Liu qian said, trying to persuade him. Shang Tian paused, but then continued his pacing. Liu Qian sighed aloud and asked, “Huo Gongzi! I thought we’re here to talk about my other problem?”

Shang Tian looked at him confused. “OH! That problem!” Liu Qian nodded with a little smirk. Shang Tian took a seat opposite of him with his cup of tea. “Liu gongzi,” he started to use Liu Qian’s sacred name, ”You have to tell me your relationship with Ya Rong first!”

Liu Qian spat out his tea and asked, “How did you?”

“I saw you two, so I was right!”

Liu Qian contemplated, then concluded, “It’s complicated.”

“Generic answer.”

Liu Qian sighed. He put down his cup of tea and made it clear, “She is my older brother’s fiancee.” Shang Tian gaped. “Now you understood?”

Shang Tian thought back to the hairpin that he picked out for Liu Qian and shook his head, _it was all wrong._ He shouldn’t have picked that out, he should’ve asked first before assuming. “Then that hairpin…” He whispered, glancing at Liu Qian.

Liu Qian smiled and added, “She was also my childhood sweetheart before becoming his fiancee.”

“H-huh?” Shang Tian gaped. He thought the relationship was too complicated, and where is his older brother that his sister-in-law is with him? Did they eloped? So many questions but how to properly ask?

“My older brother, passed away on the battlefield not too long ago.”

“OH!” Shang Tian sighed in relief as he took a sip from his tea cup. 

Liu Qian got up from his seat and walked toward the window, looking out to the lake, he said, “The three years of mourning have passed, but it’s still wrong.”

Shang Tian’s eyes darted to the other side of the room. He drank the rest of his tea, then got up. “Alright, you can live here, but I’ll be coming when I feel I need a place of quietness!” He crossed his arms, “Also, did Ya Rong choose?”

Liu Qian squinted with head tilted in befuddlement. 

Shang Tian sighed loudly before asking again, “Did Ya Rong choose your older brother, or forced? If she chose him, then you really should cut ties with her. However, seeing you two, it seems like Ya Rong didn’t properly pick the one she wanted to marry. She seems to care about you more than the level of a younger brother-in-aw.”

Liu Qian stared blankly at him, his words resonated in his mind. The memories of the betrothal of his older brother– it was sudden and unexpected. Shang Tian handed him the orchid hairpin, “I think you should find out for yourself who she would choose.”

Liu Qian hesitated, but took it. “Thank you, for letting me stay here,” He smiled in gratitude.

––•••––

Yi Fan was tasked with finding informations and most of his days were spent in the market and restaurants where the pugilists were. He sometimes overheard them spoke of the inner competition. There was another competition that was being carried out in secret in adjacent to ‘Best in the World’. It might have something to do with the burning of the inns from last night. After the preliminary round of ‘Best in the world’, there was no more informations on when the next round would be, so everyone was speculating that the organization could’ve cancelled it due to the event from last night. Yi Fan enjoyed his tea, this time with the monk Xu Xuan joining him. Xu Xuan was not allowed to drink or eat meat, so on their table were only vegetarian dishes. Something that other pugilists could not fathom. Other pugilists there dislike monks, or it could just be Xu Xuan that they dislike. They called him a coward without knowing much about him, judging him on appearances. Yi Fan and Xu Xuan minded their own business and kept quiet, enjoying their food and the gossips.

“NEWS!” A young man shouted as he stormed in, “Another member from yesterday’s competition is killed!”

Yi Fan shot up and left the place. He thought of Liu Qian when he rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Xu Xuan and a bag of taels for him.

Liu Qian and Shang Tian returned to He Shan Lou with a bag of Hua Xue masks that surprised Xiao Tian. He was oddly excited to see them. He was in morbid boredom as he was reading the most boring piece of works there existed, giving to him by Old Huo. The scrolls that he was forced to read, “The top twenty competitors of ‘Best in the World’”, to him they were just trivial stuff, and not even accurate.

“Gongzi!”

“Xiao Tian, they’re already selling these masks on the street–”

“Gongzi!” Xiao Tian handed him the scrolls and said, “You should really try and stay at He Shan Lou for a day or two.”

Liu Qian smirked with a grin, “You don’t have anywhere to go?”

“Who said I don’t have anywhere to go? I have lots of places to go–“

“You’re bluffing,” Shang Tian said, butting in.

“You!” Xiao Tian pointed at him.

“Xiao Tian, how is the kid doing?” Liu Qian asked, changing the subject. “Is it okay for me to see him?”

“Wei Han is with him and have managed to get him to eat–“

“GONGZI!” Yi Fan stormed in, grabbed Liu Qian and spun him around to check thoroughly. Liu Qian, Shang Tian and Xiao Tian stared at him oddly, was very taken aback by his actions. But Yi Fan could finally breathe when he found his gongzi was in perfect shape, “Thank god.”

“What’s wrong?” Liu Qian asked.

“Gongzi told me to go check up on the gossips in town. I heard there was another death. Scared me to death that it might’ve been you so I ran back–“

“Tsk.” Liu Qian smirked, “Wu Yi Fan, who am I to be dead at this time of the hour, at a place less chaotic than the battlefields?” 

“I know. How could it be you? You’re the top when it comes to martial arts. But it’s one of the contestants from yesterday!”

“WHAT?” All three, Liu Qian, Xiao Tian and Shang Tian were ready out the door to go see the situation when Old Huo stopped them. He had two letters in his hand, and a book on the other.

“You two ought to sit!” He commanded Liu Qian and Shang Tian. “These came to us early morning,” He said, handing the letters over to them. The letters were from the organization of ‘Heaven and Earth.’ Old Huo advised, “You should read it first before I tell you the detail about the ‘Best in the World’ competition.”

Shang Tian and Liu Qian both received the same letter.

 

**_Contestants,_ **

**_The next match will take place tomorrow night. Any places that you wished. Any opponents you wished, but you must find us a pouch of treasures in order to get through the next round._ **

**_The Heaven and Earth, Over Seas, Mountains, Lakes and Rivers._ **

 

“What does this mean?” Liu Qian asked.

“We get to pick our own opponents?” Shang Tian commented, “So it’s basically telling us to fight to the death?”

“Precisely that!” Old Huo answered, “The ‘Best in the World’ competition that you have joined was a mock, a mere filter. The real one will start right after the preliminary round. Contestants in the mock competition are preys to the real contestants of the real competition, the predators that lurks in the dark.”

Shang Tian, and Liu Qian have came to realization that they were preys. 

Xiao Tian and Yi Fan were against the idea, both insisted, “Gongzi! You must drop out of the competition!”

Liu Qian however, grinned and responded, “No wonder, I thought it was too easy. As it turned out this is much more interesting.” Shang Tian nodded in agreement, “Old Huo! How were the contestants for the real competition chosen?”

Old Huo had been in this industry serving for pugilists for so long that he knew almost every secrets it had. And yet, when it came to the contestants of the real competitions, he could only take guesses and could never confirm–as doing so would have him killed. “If my guesses are right, then you must win the mock competition to be a contender for the real competition.”

Shang Tian rubbed his chin and said, “That can’t be? The real contestants can only win if they kill us, how can the contestants in the mock competition win in the end?”

“You raised up a good point, Huo gongzi!” Old Huo commended. “But I am somewhat sure that the winner of the mock competition will join the real competition because I’ve seen with my eyes. The winner of the mock competition becoming one of the contestants for the real competition, though it was many years ago. Still, I do not know how this came about, I just know that history repeats itself every-time this competition comes around. Places that housed the contestants of the mock competition will be targeted– burned to the ground. The contestants will be chased and killed.”

Yi Fan after hearing all that refused to let Liu Qian compete and protested, “Gongzi, we must return to Liu-Yang!” Liu Qian however found it more fascinating than ever. Xiao Tian sighed as he read Liu Qian’s face. He came to a realization that whatever he says would be useless as Liu Qian was determined. He threw in his white flag to surrender.

“Anyone who has joined, cannot back out!” Old Huo informed, “If you do, the organization will kill you before the contestants can find you.”

Liu Qian laughed at the rule and said, “Perfect!”

“Shen Feng, do you have a death wish?” Shang Tian asked, thinking that he must’ve gone crazy after hearing that he would die either way.

“What is it? Are you scared?” Liu Qian said, mocking Shang Tian. “You said you live in a country far away, why not go back to it while you’re still alive?”

Shang Tian slammed his hands on the table and retorted, “I’ll have you know. I will win this competition! The mock and the real!”

“GOOD!” Liu Qian replied. He got up from the chair and said, “Then we should keep each other safe until the final!” He had thought of a plan in that split second where he found that his life would be on the line of death.

Yi Fan got up and shouted, “CRAZY! You two are crazy!”

Xiao Tian sighed and said, “Yi Fan-ah, do not forget who our young master is.”

“But still!” Yi Fan retorted, glaring in frustration at Liu Qian. “Gongzi! You’re fighting with a group of people lurking in the dark, and they’re powerful. They will be aiming for a position that is second to only the real Emperor!”

Liu Qian looked at Yi Fan with very endearing eyes and responded, “You don’t think highly of your gongzi after all,” he joked. “I promise, I will keep myself safe. I have a lot of other things in life to carry out. I don’t plan on dying when I go to battles, and a competition like this is no different.”

“Aye! Saying it like that, then must I die?” Shang Tian asked, realizing that in the end one of them have to die, and if Liu Qian is not planning to die, then he would be the one sacrificed.

Liu Qian however, thought differently. “That depend,” he said in jest, “Depending on how likable you’d become. Maybe I’ll let you live.” He smiled.

Shang Tian responded with a humph, “All talks!” He waved his hand before leaving them be.

“Gongzi! Shen Si Wu is up!” Wei Han informed. Liu Qian, Xiao Tian and Yi Fan all left together to go see Si Wu, leaving Old Huo with hands behind his back–sighing before going back to his post.

––•••––

Xiao Yi was very angry when she got back to her room. Despite being greeted with sunflower cake made by Xiu Xian and Xia'er, she shoved the plate away before taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

“Xiaojie! You don’t look so happy.” Xiu Xian commented.

Xiao Yi glared at her, then sighed again and ordered, “Xia'er! Prepare the bath!” And Xia'er rushed to boil the water while Xiu Xian scrambled to help, preparing Xiao Yi’s night robes.

––•••––

When Liu Qian came into the room he saw Si Wu sitting quietly by the window, lamenting the death of his shixiong, Si Ji. He blamed himself; if he wasn’t caught, then his shixiong wouldn’t be killed in the most brutal way.

“Shen xiaodi, how are you feeling?” Liu Qian asked, sitting down opposite of him on the balustrade. “Don’t be too harsh on yourself, death is an unexpected thing, and yet it is expected in this society that we’re in.”

Si Wu looked across the lake, to the bamboo forest. Liu Qian’s words float in his mind. He understood, yet at the same time, he thought of himself too powerless. Too powerless to do anything, a coward that couldn’t measure up to anybody, why did he choose to tag along when his shifu specifically told him not to. He was only a hinder to them.

Liu Qian read his facial expression and said, “Shen xiaodi, you are too harsh on yourself. You have your worth, but you just did not expect that there are others out there with more sinister ideas in their mind.” Liu Qian tried his best to explain to him, but he did not show any sign of liveliness. “How old are you?” He suddenly asked.

Si Wu waited for a moment, then answered in a whisper, “Fifteen.”

“Ah~, something happened to me at that age as well.”

“What happened?” Si Wu asked.

“One of my favorite general, my mentor, was killed in battle– in front of my eyes. I witnessed his head chopped off, and he was still on his horse.” Liu Qian stared blankly, holding back his tears and continued, “He was trying to save me,” he paused. Then his eyes turned vacant with no emotions, he uttered, “But he was betrayed by one of his soldier who was bought over by the enemy…” Liu Qian closed his eyes, calming himself down. “Forget it. We all have a past. We had times when we were useless, but sitting here and letting the enemy win is not the solution.”

Si Wu stared at Liu Qian and nodded in agreement.

“You should go out and fly free and see further how powerless you are in this world? Your sect have been spoiling you too much,” Liu Qian said with endearment. Si Wu nodded again, returning him with a small smirk.

––•••––

Liu Qian stared at the orchid hairpin in his hand then gazed toward the direction of the Million Orchids Hall. He thought he should make his feelings known before it would be too late.

Xiao Yi watched from her window the backside of a tall figure running to the inner city, she knew right away it belonged to Liu Qian, and where he was going. She rested her cheeks on the palm of her hands and observed. “I wish love isn’t such a complicated things. Though it’s a bit complicated, but the two of you should find each other again, I hope. Not like me, have to search high and low for the so called ‘fiancé’ of mine. That all I know of is his name.” She said to herself.

“Xiaojie, it is getting late, why don’t you have a rest, it is better to get a lot of energy for tomorrow’s competition,” Xiu Xian suggested. Xiao Yi yawned, returning to her bed and hoping that she could quickly find him so she could get out of that arranged marriage.

––•••––

Ya Rong was anguished over the past days. She kept looking at the two little wooden dolls that she had received for her birthday years ago. Both dolls were of her. One was less cleanly sculpted, while the other was that of what you would see sold on the street– beautifully carved and meticulous. “Liu Qian, why?” she asked, gently stroking one of the doll. Even though she had asked him if he would join the competition, she was glad whenever he answered no. However, when she saw him on that stadium and knowing that he passed, her heart ached. 

She spaced out until a knock came upon her window. Ya Rong cautiously opened the window and saw in front of her, Liu Qian.

“I came to get back what’s mine,” He said with a serene smile under the moonlight. “I hope I can get it back,” He said, extending out his hand for the doll that she was gripping tightly in her hand.

Her heart raced. “I’ll exchange it,” She responded with a smile, “If you still have it–“

He pulled out the doll and she couldn’t say another word, but threw herself at his arms.


	6. The Jade Seal

Liu Qian returned in the early morning with a bright smile on his face that sent Xiao Tian into suspicion. Something happened last night, he knew it for sure, he also knew who was involved. Xiao Tian tut-tittered with squinted eyes as he rested his face on his fist, “Gongzi…Where did you go last night?..When will you take Ya Rong home to our estate and be the furen?”

Liu Qian wind back with a piercing glare, “You!” He shushed Xiao Tian up with widen eyes and finger to his lips. Xiao Tian smiled, knowing that he got it right. Liu Qian continued with a warning, “Keep your mouth shut and do not tell another soul!” 

Xiao Tian put his finger to his own lips and shushed himself. But he asked him about the details while strolling back to their room. 

“You’re very nosy,” Liu Qian whispered.

“As I should be! Gongzi’s affairs are all in the hands of this servant, I need to know so I can be well prepared in the future,” he said with a huge grin at Liu Qian’s aloof stare.

“Gongzi!” Wei Han greeted him, “The Tang sect left this morning along with Si Wu!”

“Si Wu left you a letter!” Yi fan handed over the letter. Liu Qian ripped opened the envelope as quick as he could and pulled out a letter along with a key.

 

**_Shen Feng xiong,_ **

**_Here is a useful little gift that I believed would be of use to you. It is a key to a safe in He Shan Lou that I’ve given to the care of Old Huo. Go to him with this letter and the key and he’ll hand it to you._ **

**_Dancing freely with the wind._ **

 

Liu Qian ran to see Old Huo, his subordinates followed right behind. Old Huo was watering pots of flowers in the back pond of the Inn while singing to the school of koi fish as his morning routine. Meanwhile Shang Tian was reading an ancient wood scroll, enjoying his tea and observing Old Huo.

“Old Huo-ah, Old Huo.” Shang Tian sighed with irritation. “Are you planning to work at Million Orchids Hall?” he asked loudly. “Your singing is so so exquisite that the flowers don’t even want to bloom. The fish are scattering to the middle of the pond– as far away from you as possible.” Old Huo heard no evil, saw no evil and kept his singing. “Your pitch is too high! It’s hurting my ears! Old Huo!”

“Old Huo!” Liu Qian shouted. Shang Tian shot up from his seat, but Old Huo was still singing until Liu Qian pulled on his arm to have him face them. “Si Wu left me something, right?” Liu Qian handed over the letter to have Old Huo read it.

After reading it Old Huo nodded in silence, then said, “It is probably for you, but it isn’t probably for you either.”

“Stop this bullshit, it is for me. I received a key for it, hand it over.” He demanded with a hunch over what the item would be. His guess was an item belonging to the competition. 

Old Huo put both hands behind his back and sternly rejected Liu Qian’s demand.

Liu Qian lowered his voice and said, “Consider this as a warning, do not be my enemy!”

Wei Han was on the roof with his arrow aimed at Old Huo while Xiao Tian and Yi Fan surrounded him.

“What’s wrong?” Shang Tian asked. 

Old Huo saw the formation then calmly said, “Before I give it to you, I need to continue on the explanation about this competition.” He glanced over to Shang Tian then back at Liu Qian. 

“Your room, the peak of He Shan Lou!” Liu Qian replied. 

Old Huo slightly nodded his head and they moved to Old Huo’s suite. They settled in the room after the doors were closed, Old Huo walked over to a book case and pushed it out of the way. A range of cabinets was right behind.

“So this is the room,” Xiao Tian remarked when he saw the huge wall of cabinets.

Old Huo brought with him a small square-like shaped item, wrapped in a teal silk fabric. “This child, Si Wu,” Old Huo proceeded to tell them how he acquired such an item from Si Wu, “This naive child, came to me one night… I do not understand why he put his trust in me, but he came over one night and asked me, begged me to protect this item for the rightful owner. When I took a peek at the item, I was shocked and did not understand how such an item can be in the hand of such a kid. Naturally, I have many questions to ask, but I have to protect this Inn, the patrons of this Inn. But the rule of He Shan Lou is that you accept patrons’ requests without questions asked. You accept it and fulfill it to the best of your ability!” 

Liu Qian sat leisurely while playing with his thumb ring.

Old Huo stared at them, at Liu Qian, then presented the item to him. It was still wrapped in a teal silk fabric. “If you can accept and protect this item, then you will be the Emperor of the Commoners!” He kneeled in front of him.

Liu Qian played with his thumb ring while assessing the words that came from Old Huo. He brows furrowed when Old Huo kneeled to present the item to him. He gulped with excitement, a slight smirk came upon his face as he reached out to accept it. He sat back in utter shock after he unwrapped the item and saw a seal made out of jade. The rest gasped, they too were shocked. What was most surprising was that, this seal was made out of a very rare teal colored jade. 

Xiao Tian spread his fan as he made his way to the object for closer inspection. He could tell what it was from afar, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t what he thought because it would be chaos if it is what he had in mind. Xiao Tian’s hand shook when he reached out to touch it but quickly pulled back and took a deep breath. “Gongzi…this is imperial quality jade.” 

Liu Qian played with his thumb ring to hide his nervousness and keeping himself calm. 

“No way!” Wei Han exclaimed. “You’d be killed if you were caught with a fragment of imperial jade.” 

“What are these people thinking of?” Liu Qian uttered, “A dragon jade seal, made out of imperial jade!” He huffed broking into a laugh. 

“Gongzi! This is an act of treason!” Xiao Tian exclaimed.

“Whoever is winning this competition surely will die no matter what,” Wei Han added.

“They must have really strong backups,” Yi Fan concluded.

Shang Tian sat quietly on the side, sipping on more tea while listening in. He was captivated by the jade seal, but more so the colors of the jade that caught his eyes. It was green and cleared, an exquisite color. When the light flashed by, it revealed a teal color, like clear water. Without a doubt, it was made out of the special jade mined from the sea of Baimu, his home country. 

“I took a peek at the item,” Old Huo said, “When he gave it to me, he did not tell me where he found it or if anyone gave it to him. He just said that it is urgent that I protect it and give it to the person with the letter and the key. It is your, take it far far away from He Shan Lou, I do not want trouble for this inn of mine. I do not want the fifteen years of hard-work to be destroyed over such an item.”

“Hm…Old Huo,” Shang Tian finally spoke, “This is the item that is reserved for the winner?”

“I believed so.”

“Then…Whoever wins this competition is consider Emperor of the Commoners?” Shang Tian asked again. 

“Yes.”

“Then…Will there be an army?” He asked again. 

“What are you thinking of, Child? Only the real Emperor of this country is allowed an army.” Old Huo glared at Shang Tian, “This is just a game!”

“Then we’ll take our leave!” Liu Qian announced, getting up from his seat.

“Yes, leave! Leave my inn!” Old Huo agreed.

“No, we can’t leave!” Shang Tian got off from his seat, and added, “And you can’t kick us out!” He pointed his finger at Old Huo who was about to object his objection, but Shang Tian was quick to shut him up, “It’s said on the guide, one of the rules of He Shan Lou, ‘ _never kick out patrons when they’re in need of help!_ ’”

“HE’S RIGHT!” He Chun Xia entered the room and interrupted them when Old Huo was about to speak up. “He Shan Lou has been serving very important guests for fifteen years.” Old Huo was about to object this rule, but Chun Xia continued, “Father! Built this Inn to serve heroes from far and near, especially on this day. The laws of He Shan Lou should never be broken.”

Old Huo took up the jade seal out of Liu Qian’s hand. “Look!” He put it in front of He Chun Xia’s face.

“I see they’ve chosen their candidate!” She said.

“EXACTLY!” Old Huo threw the thing down on the table, “And pretty soon, they’re all going to know! And what will happen is a bloodbath on He Shan!” He roared.

“It couldn’t be helped,” Chun Xia said calmly.

Liu Qian, Shang Tian, Xiao Tian, Wei Han and Yi Fan were all confused. What would be a bloodbath at He Shan? What was going to happen? Had the community chosen their target?

“Can you explain further?” Liu Qian sat back down.

Chun Xia steered her eyes over to him. She stared at him for a few seconds then the corners of her lips turned into a little smile. “You are?”

“Shen Feng,” He replied.

Chun Xia then turned her head over to Shang Tian, “And you?”

“Shang Tian,” Shang Tian said, smiling back at her. 

Chun Xia chuckled before forwarding at to Shang Tian. 

Shang Tian stepped back feeling uncomfortable at Chun Xia’s actions. He jolted back when she extended her hand to stroke his face.

“Your face is very pretty, and you have very smooth skin,” Chun Xia said as the other watched questionably. She leaned into Shang Tian’s ear and whispered, “Xiaojie.” 

Shang Tian gasped, darting her eyes away, but glanced back at Chun Xa with her lips pressed together. 

Chun Xia nodded with a smile, signaling to him that she would keep his secret.

Chun Xia returned to the subject at hand. “To have that jade seal meant that the people of Heaven and Earth believed that you are the most proper candidate to be the Emperor.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Wei Han asked in jest.

“Up front, it is so. But behind you are sharped arrows ready to be shot at you. Receiving this jade seal meant that they’re giving the assassins the right to kill you.”

Xiao Tian whispered, “This is a trap…”

“Precisely! The jade seal is made out of the imperial jade, it does not matter who enter this competition, they all will die! Many sons of nobles have met the same fate when they entered, and there is no way to stop them–“

“Using imperial jade meant to give them a reason to kill under the idea of treason,” Liu Qian added.

“Yes, and you cannot back out! However, the competition is only meant for the best of the best! The people who made this competition do keep to their promises, under a few conditions: You have to survive! For at least three days with the jade seal in your hand in order to be Emperor. This is the only way to win! Nobody really knows what will happen after the third day, though. People only know the events that unfold after you received the seal on the first day.” Chun Xia said sarcastically.

“What events happened after the first day?” They asked innocently.

“Doesn’t matter, nobody survive after the first day.” Chun Xia smiled.

Old Huo lamented and explained, “You were wondering how the candidates can join the real competition earlier, did you not? Well, the one who received the jade seal will be the main target. The other candidates will be recruited and trained to be assassins for the next competition. The assassins trained will be let known, and they will all aim at the holder of the seal. You have at least twelve hours before they completely know it’s you. Hints will be given out every three hours intervals, they stay to their words, you will be Emperor of the Commoners when you win, but at the same time, they don’t want you to win either. This competition, was made through political reasons, to kill as many nobles and threatening factions as possible.”

Liu Qian contemplated for a moment before deciding his plan, “Xiao Tian.”

“Gongzi.”

“How far is the shadow guards from us?” He asked.

“Yi Fan had them stationed ten li away from the city’s gate.”

“Have them keep an eye on He Shan Lou and the surrounding,” Liu Qian ordered. He could hold on long when it came to skills, but Yi Mei people were not to be messed with, and there were patrons, innocent people residing there.

“Gongzi, the Wind Guards are here as well.” Wei Han was the commander of the Wind Guards. As the set of Shadow Guards were for keeping watch and looking for informations, the Wind Guards were for long range attacks with their skills in archery, their qigong was also top notch.

Chun Xia, Old Huo, and Shang Tian were taken aback after hearing their pre-plan. They were starting to question the identity of the man sitting in front of them. To Old Huo, who had already seen the seal that Xiao Tian showed him a few days ago, he thought of him as just a wealthy royal prince of the third rank, however, he felt he should reassess his thoughts.

“When does this really start?” Liu Qian asked picking up the seal. He smiled with enthusiasms after a moment of freight. He then asked in jest, “Am I allowed some hours of breathing and eating?”

They stared blankly at him, questioning his saneness. 

Shang Tian broke the silence and asked, “Shen gongzi…” He plotted himself on the chair to his side and continued, “Shen gongzi, how are you so sure this jade seal is for you and not for me?” He took it out of Liu Qian’s hands and held it. He threw it up and caught it while Old Huo and everyone jerked in fear that he would drop it. Liu Qian raised up the letter from Si Wu, to which Shang Tian quickly retaliated with, “This could be a mistake, maybe Si Wu stole the jade that was meant for me–“

“Or it could be that this jade seal was stolen from some other inn and never meant for He Shan Lou!” Wei Han butt in and Old Huo nodded in agreement.

He Chun Xia laughed and said, “It is for this inn, but you are right, xiao gu-“ She stopped when Shang Tian glared at her. Chun Xia changed her tone and wordings, “Huo gongzi, that this jade was meant for who, we do not know, but this letter said it’s for Shen Feng gongzi–“

“I think it’s best that I accept this and not you!” Liu Qian retook the seal out of Shang Tian’s hands. Shang Tian was about to retaliate, but Liu Qian shut it with, “Even if it’s for you, I’ll still take it and say that it’s for me.” Shang Tian pointed his finger at him in anger. Liu Qian shut him down with, “I think I’m more capable of defending than you! Who do you have with you? Your two flimsy errand boys?”

“YOU!” He shouted and heaved at Liu Qian.

“What? Look at your temperaments, how can you survive for three days if it is like this? You’ll run out of energy fast!”

Chun Xia took noticed of their personalities and reactions before picking a side. She agreed that Shang Tian would not be able to hold up the forte, but Liu Qian with his men won’t be able to either if they really want to get rid of everyone. Yet, seeing Liu Qian with his calm and collectedness, even laughing at the idea of death calmed her down a bit. She too was breaking down inside but had to keep it all under control. All she wanted was to serve guests, did not expect to be the selected murder ground. “Huo gongzi, I think for now you should let Shen gongzi holds it. If something ever happened to him, you can take it over,” Chun Xia suggested. “Since the jade seal is meant for He Shan Lou, but no true ownership other than a letter from a kid that probably stole it, we can’t confirm who the real chosen candidate is. So let Shen gongzi protect it for now. If the target is you, then I’m sure Shen gonzi will gladly help you,” Chun Xia blinked at Liu Qian for him to agree with her plan.

Before Liu Qian could say anything, Shang Tian said, “Fine, then I’ll just have to follow you wherever you go.”

Liu Qian chuckled and said, “Then I’ll be taking a little stroll before the competition start.” His subordinates rejected the idea but could not stop him from doing whatever he wanted. All they could do was secretly sending out guards to protect him. Shang Tian, on the other hand, followed right behind Liu Qian as stated.


	7. Water Cottage II

“Huo gongzi.” Liu Qian glanced over to Shang Tian who had followed him from He Shan Lou to the market, “Must you follow me everywhere?”

“Of course!” Shang Tian exclaimed with full enthusiasm and secretly enjoying his annoyance.

Liu Qian stopped and Shang Tian too stopped. Liu Qian side-eyed him before turning to face him and with a serious voice, informed Shang Tian, “I am going to see Ya Rong.”

“Perfect! I want to see her doing the Orchid Dance in private myself! It settles then, we have the same path, so why would we separate?” Shang Tian replied with a mischievous smile.

Liu Qian puffed in annoyance, “Huo gongzi, would you please let me have a little alone time with my lover,” he requested, “I fear that I will have to be apart from her for a few days, at least let us have our alone time. Afterward, you can follow me anywhere you want, I will still be here with the jade seal,” he said, reassuring Shang Tian, “I promise!”

Shang Tian gasped and replied, “When did you become lovers?” He asked, feigning surprise. Shang Tian waved his hand with a sigh and excused himself, “Fine, fine, I’ll leave you be.” He turned away with head raised high before kipping away from Liu Qian and shouted, “I’m going to tell everybody about it!”

“AYE!” Liu Qian shouted in anger. He wrinkled his forehead in a scowl as he inhaled through his gritted teeth. “Forget it.” He exhaled, “I don’t think that rascal will dare do anything.” 

Ya Rong and her group of dancers were performing the brilliant Orchids Dance for high-ranked Officials in masks that hid their faces when stationed outside were Yi Mei’s people, waiting for the perfect time to strike. They waited until they were joyfully laughing, stuffing drinks and food into their mouths without batting an eye and from all levels of the Hall they came storming in, killing everyone who were in their ways. Everyone of them had their throat slit and the Hall’s servants too were killed off. Dancers in other suites screamed, scrambling out into the hallway, frantically searching for Wu jie. Wu jie ordered the Million Orchids Hall’s secret guards to protect the main Orchids Suite, where Ya Rong and the elite dancers were.

When Liu Qian arrived at Million Orchids Hall, he saw there were extra number of guards stationing outside the Hall. He tried to go in, but the guards blocked his path, stating that no outsiders or commoners were allowed in. He looked around for a possible way in before he decided to go to the Inn as an alternative route, but that too was blocked. He then rushed toward one of the side gates. He jumped over the wall and snuck into the Inn. Though they were connected, the back courtyard of the Inn was not connected to the Hall’s back courtyard. He was startled and faintly shaken by the sprawling dead bodies in the courtyard, yet, he forwarded into the Inn. On his way he encountered more corpses and the nervousness and anticipations rushed through his body. He sprinted up the stairs and through many floors, all he saw were dead bodies. Questions ran through his mind, but he couldn’t afford time and patience to think through. He finally made it to the Hall’s top floor and saw the assassins at works, fighting with Wu jie’s elite guards. He jumped over and successfully took down the many that were left. However, many more of them dashed out of the other suites after they had killed everyone in there.

Liu Qian ran out the balcony for an escape route, but they followed right behind him. He jumped, climbed up to the next floor from the balcony and they were right on his tail. A few were shot down by the Wind Guards that Wei Han and Xiao Tian had following Liu Qian. Shadow Guards went in to take care of things on the lower levels while Liu Qian sprinted from floor to floor until he saw a high-ranked official wearing an Ox mask being pulled by the hair, dragged out into the hallway. He came eye to eye with the assassin and knew right away that it was General Li from the other night. General Li did not know who Liu Qian was, but thought of him as just a stranger that had just witnessed a massacre and could not live. General Li dropped the Officer on the ground. He was ready to charge at Liu Qian but a dagger abruptly flew into the back of his shoulder, stopping him immediately. He looked back, disgusted at whoever it was before running off, along with whatever left of his crew.

Liu Qian dashed over to the Officer to check his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, “Fortunately there are some fleeting pulses,” he whispered.

“Gongzi!” Xiao Tian shouted from the balcony.

“Xiao Tian!” Liu Qian called him over. Xiao Tian hastened over. “Make sure he’s alive!” Liu Tian ordered, and Xiao Tian immediately called the guards over to carry the Officer off.

“Liu Qian,” Ya Rong called, coming out from behind the folding screen.

“Ya Rong,” He answered, and even before he could come to her, she ran to him, and had her arms around him, and wept into his chest.

“I thought I would never see you again,” she said.

Liu Qian had planned on telling her the followup regarding the competition but this would not be a good time. “What happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know, we were just performing, the Officer was enjoying his meal and our performances, then Wu jie had to go outside, she didn’t return since, but there was fighting and screaming, we can hear it. But we were not allowed to move–ah!” She groaned when he touched her shoulder.

“You’re hurt!” He exclaimed.

“I guess it was earlier, I tried to save one of the dancers and got hurt.”

“It doesn’t look that deep of a wound,” he reassured after checking it. “But this place is not safe, I’m taking you with me.”

“I can’t, Wu jie…This is the time when she needs me the most–“

“Go!” Wu jie appeared, disoriented from the event and said, “I have angered the heaven, Million Orchids Hall is no more!” She said sternly, yet her eyes were brimming with tears, burning with anger–all her hard-work, all that she had built for ten years, all gone in a moment.

“Wu jie…” Ya Rong took her by the hands, trying to comfort her, but all Wu jie could only do was shook her head in disbelief.

“It is safer for you to go with Liu Qian, I too have to leave. This place is not safe anymore, they are on to me,” she was devastated and disheartened. She cried and let Ya Rong’s hands slipped away as she turned away to leave.

Liu Qian glanced over at Ya Rong who couldn’t take her eyes away from Wu Jie’s slumped back. She quietly cried and he nudged her and said, “We have to leave, now!” He pulled her away with him. While escaping through the balcony, Liu Qian wondered where was the safest place to hide for now, and immediately he thought of the Water Cottage. It was the safest most exclusive place. The organization was already on to him and knew where he resided. With what happened to Million Orchids Hall, they could’ve been aiming at him. They probably had spies around the city for every candidates that have passed the preliminary round. All he could hope for now was that the Officer is alive.

––•••––

Xiao Yi decided that she will stay a bit longer in Jin, but ordered Xia’er and Xiuxian to go back home before her. For the next few days she would completely become Huo Shang Tian to help this rascal Liu Qian. She believed that she owed him for that one time he caught her in the air, and that other time he saved her from being killed by the three great masters. Xiao Yi chose to dress as a girl before Old Huo and He Chun Xia to bid them farewell.

“Bai xiaojie, you are very cute dressing like this,” Chun Xia complimented her as she picked at Xiao Yi’s hairpin, then suggested, “You should dress like this more often.”

“Unfortunately, dressing like this doesn’t give me much satisfaction, I can’t fully run around and be mischievous like the boys,” Xiao Yi retorted.

“Ah~, so Bai xiaojie thinks that girls can’t run around and be mischievous like the boys unless dressed as one?” Chun Xia asked, picking up her cup of tea and drank it. She exhaled and continued, “That’s foolish thinking of a child. Girls, boys, they are all mischievous. There is no need for a new set of clothes to be a certain way.”

Xiao Yi pressed her lips together and head slightly tilted, “Em–you have a point.”

Chun Xia blinked and responded, “I have many!” She smiled.

Xiao Yi insisted, “However I still prefer boy clothes. They’re much more comfortable to run around and fight.”

“Bai xiaojie likes to fight? Have you win any?” Chun Xia asked.

“Many! I often help my aunts and older sisters out in the battlefield,” Xiao Yi revealed.

“Oh?” Both Old Huo and Chun Xia were taken aback. “Bai Xiao Yi…” Chun Xia thought, “Bai… _”_ She looked at the hairpin again, and the bracelet that Xiao Yi wore. She recalled the story that Old Huo recited back to her regarding Mu Rong Mu’s furniture that was destroyed the other night. “Ah! So all this time I have a gem in my house and didn’t even realize it!” She walked over to take a closer look at Xiao Yi and said, “It’s such a pity that you are leaving when I just found out. I would love to do some exclusive trading with Mu Rong Mu’s niece, tsk tsk tsk.”

Xiao Yi smiled and replied, “It’s not too late. How about this, I’ll do an exclusive trade with you! I’ll give you a rare piece from Mu Rong Mu in exchange for your most generous hospitality, indefinitely!”

Chun Xia and Old Huo exchanged looks, eyebrows furrowed before returning their gazes at Xiao Yi. Xiao Yi hoisted her chin and smiled. She took out a small wooden box. It was carved on all sides, a depiction of the Battle of Chrysanthemum, and inside were ninety-nine pieces of etched pearls.

“Bai Xiao Yi…” Chun Xia and Old Huo both whispered.

“My uncle, Mu Rong Mu, uses pearls to practice his carving skill since young. He does not like to waste them, so he uses them as his signatures rather than a red seal like everybody else. He said so himself that a great piece of work only need to show the delicate, crisped lines that reflected that of the sculptor’s flexibility. Putting ink on it would ruin the piece, or even a tiny useless signature. So he instead would give everyone of his client a small carved wooden box and a pearl inside. To keep the pearl that he himself carved as deed to each piece of work they bought from him. There are ninety nine pearls in that small box, each pearl is a piece of work, therefore in your hand are ninety nine pieces of treasures, including the box that stores the pearls. You just have to go see him and show him the pearls if you go to Baimu.”

“Bai xiaojie, what is it that you want from us?” Chun Xia lowered her voice and asked.

“Like I said, indefinite service.” Xiao Yi smiled at them and responded, “And a thank you for your services for the past days.”

Chun Xia nodded and said, “I will escort you myself out of Jin.”

“Thank you.” Xiao Yi replied with a grin, bidding the both of them farewell.

––•••––

“Come, I’ll help you down.” Liu Qian extended his arms to Ya Rong. Ya Rong smiled, accepted his help to get off the horse. “We’ll rest here for a day to let your wound heal then we’ll leave.”

She nodded in agreement.

Outside of the entrance to The Water Cottage there was a stable house for horses as the entrance into the cottage was too narrow for the horses to follow through.

“Where is this place?” Ya Rong asked, following behind Liu Qian. “How did you find this place?” She asked when she saw the maze pathways on the lake and the waterfall behind the cottage.

“A friend lent it to me,” Liu Qian answered.

“Shang Tian?” She asked. 

Liu Qian confirmed with a smile and a nod.

“Will he be fine with us barging in?”

“He has to. There are no other ways, plus, he had always talk about watching you performing the Orchids Dance in private for him. He would be glad to have you stay.”

Ya Rong examined the details of the displayed items and had a look around the area. “We could live here with just the two of us forever–,“ she said but stopped herself immediately.

Liu Qian laughed and replied, “Perhaps after everything is done, we will live here together.”

She smiled back. The two of them gazed lovingly at each other, not even noticing Shang Tian climbing in from the window.

“Well, well, well, look at the lovebirds,” He teased them.

“Huo gongzi!” Ya Rong shouted in shock but was happy to see him.

“Call me Shang Tian from now on.”

Ya Rong nodded.

Liu Qian sighed in defeat and asked, “Huo gongzi, what are you doing here?”

“I told you, I’m going to follow you where ever you go.”

Ya Rong was perplexed, tilted her head questioning what Shang Tian meant by following Liu Qian wherever he’d go. Liu Qian explained to her immediately for fear that she would misunderstand. 

Ya Rong laughed and said, “What is there to misunderstand? You are a guy, Shang Tian is a guy. It is not like you two will fall in love and cheats on me.” 

Shang Tian snorted, he looked away with a suspicious grin. Liu Qian questioned himself on what he had just done. 

Ya Rong saw the confusion on his face and concluded, “Maybe you’re just tired from the event today.” 

And he nodded in agreement.

Shang Tian glanced at their solemn faces and asked, “What happened?” When he sensed Ya Rong’s nervousness and Liu Qian’s downcast expression, unable to say anything. He pressed further, “Something happened to Million Orchids Hall?” He asked, and Ya Rong nodded. Shang Tian let out a sigh with his eyes rolled to the side before turning around to slam his hands on the veranda’s rail. He stared ahead into the lake and said, “We can’t stay here long.”

Liu Qian looked up and agreed, “Mm…but we can stay for at most a day. I believe the bamboo maze activated will put them on hold for that long.”

“But where will we go?” Ya Rong asked.

“This place has a way out!” Shang Tian exclaimed with a grin.

“Where?” Ya Rong asked.

“I don’t know yet, but that old man told me that there is another way out if mazes were activated.”

Ya Rong and Liu Qian sighed defeatedly.

“Hey! At least there is a way out!” Shang Tian retorted.

“Okay okay,” Ya Rong nodded. “Then we’ll leave our lives in the hand of Huo gongzi for now–“

“No thanks.” Liu Qian said, butting in.

“Same.” Shang Tian agreed, “Take care of yourself, and I’ll take care of myself.”

“Well, at least get something to eat?” Ya Rong asked and Liu Qian looked around the house immediately.

Shang Tian laughed at him and said, “Wow, Liu gongzi has this side of himself too?” 

Liu Qian glared at him in embarrassment.

“Shang Tian.” Ya Rong bashfully pleaded for him to stop.

“There are some rice and a vegetarian dish that I cook this morning in the kitchen, I also bought some bread.”

“Thank you.” Ya Rong smiled.

––•••––

After dinner, Ya Rong was left to herself on the top floor of the cottage. It was at this moment that Shang Tian remembered that he was a girl and wished so badly to have a bath and a change of clothes before bed. He also hadn’t realized that he would have to share the space with Liu Qian for the night until Liu Qian reminded him not to snore next to him.

“I am sleeping with you?” Shang Tian asked in shock.

Liu Qian snorted and answered, “Of course! Just because you look like a tiny girl, remember, you’re a guy! I can’t let you share a room with Ya Rong!”

“Why don’t you two share a room?” Shang Tian retorted.

Liu Qian closed his mouth and gulped with nervousness before looking away.

“You two are lovers!” Shang Tian urged on.

“That might be true, but I must respects her chastity before marriage–“

“What about that time that you went to see her and return in the morning–“ Shang Tian covered his mouth immediately, “Oh no, he’s not supposed to know that I know.” He murmured to himself.

“What’s that?” Liu Qian forcefully pulled down Shang Tian’s hand away from his mouth and asked, “Huo gongzi, did you spy on me?”

“No…No, I saw you walking out of He Shan Lou, then you returned in the morning, and I came to that conclusion…”

Liu Qian puffed with a smirk in disbelief. “Yes, I was there with her all night, but we didn’t do anything…Why am I explaining this to you?” He brushed him off, “Forget it, just go to sleep. Three more days and we can be done with this competition and part ways!”

“So annoying.” Shang Tian hissed when Liu Qian turned his back on him.

“I heard that,” Liu Qian responded.

Shang Tian stuck out his tongue and grimaced before marking the daybed as his territory. Liu Qian sat on the veranda watching him, amused at how tidy and meticulous he would get with his beddings. Shang Tian glanced at Liu Qian a couple of times and asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing, I’m just watching how you set up your bed,” Liu Qian answered honestly, “Do you always set your bed up a certain way? I just lay on it and sleep.”

“Well, my mother was very meticulous on beddings, she raised me this way. Wherever I go, whether the bed is a real bed, a chair, or the floor, I’d have to prepare it so it would look like a resting place. She said it would help in getting a better sleep if you can sleep comfortably, and the bed should be clean and tidy, it encourages ones to be organized.”

Liu Qian with his head resting on the rails scoffed, smiling and said, “And here I thought the most comfortable place to sleep is the branch on the highest tree.”

Shang Tian squinted at him and replied, “How can anyone sleep soundly on a tree branch?”

“If it’s the safest place, you will sleep soundly,” Liu Qian said, closing his eyes.

Shang Tian sighed, smiling happily after he finished. He padded the bed and looked around to see if he was missing anything else. He then realized that he was still in boy clothes. He wanted to take a shower, but when he glanced over to Liu Qian, who had just fallen asleep, he couldn’t risk it, so he wait it out.

––•••––

Deep in the night, Xiao Yi snuck out of the cottage with a few garment of clothes and took a dip in the stream further away from the cottage. Even though it was summer, but the night breeze was so not kind to her. Nevertheless, it was still refreshing and calming to her mind for the time being.

“Ah~~” She pushed her hair back after pulling herself out from underwater. She scrubbed herself with a wet cloth before murmuring to herself, “That rascal Liu Qian, bringing in a third party to the cottage without telling me!” Her face scrunched up, she continued, “After all this is done, you’re gonna get it from me.” She paused to think, “Hm…but…can the both of us live in the end?” She groaned and said, “Ah, let’s just forget about it. We’ll figure it out as we go.” She cleansed herself one more time before getting out to dry herself. However, Xiao Yi heard a voice unfamiliar to her, calling out a name that she knew.

“Ya Rong jie.”

Xiao Yi stayed still against the big rock. Her heart beat rapidly when she realized the water could ripple easily by just a small movement.

“Yi Xian ge asked me to give you this.” He handed her the medicine to treat her wounds.

“Tell him I’m sorry for throwing that dagger, I don’t want the cover to be blown.”

“Ya Rong jie, should we go in tonight–“

“No, I don’t want anyone to hurt him,” she said.

“But we can’t let him be the Emperor.”

“I know, I will take care of him myself. Nobody should touch him,” she ordered, “However, his retainers…They will come for him.”

“Then we have to lure him away from them.”

“Right! Then, let’s do this. Early dawn, you will come and abduct me, forcing him to follow us,” she instructed.

“What about that little rascal?”

“Don’t worry, that little rascal is no match for us.”

Xiao Yi bit her bottom lip, her hands formed into fists underwater but she couldn’t move or it’d startled the water and they would know. She waited out a few more minutes to assess the situation after they had left.

———

Xiao Yi returned to the cottage as Shang Tian, feeling uneasy and couldn’t sleep. He kept watch over Liu Qian, waiting for the hours to come. “Liu Qian-ah, Liu Qian…” He whispered to himself, “You’re in grave danger.”

“Shang Tian.”

Shang Tian startled, turned around and saw Ya Rong standing behind him. He smiled at her and asked, “You’re still up?”

“I should ask you,” Ya Rong said sweetly, “Where were you? And you have new clothes on?”

“Ah~ I found that I left some of my clothes at He Shan Lou so I snuck in and got them. While I was there, I decided to take a bath and changed. This way I don’t have to go back and forth when morning came,” he lied. “It’s getting late, I feel tired with just going back and forth.” He yawned, stretched his arms and declared, “I am going to sleep, you should too. We have to leave early in the morning.”

Ya Rong nodded obediently.

––•••––

Before the first light of sunrise appear, they had completely surrounded the bamboo forest. The elite unit were waiting for the appearance of the sun to move into the cottage. Ya Rong paced back and forth up in her room, on edge on the execution. Shang Tian stared at Liu Qian who had awoken since hours ago, and he stared right back at him.

“What is it?” Liu Qian asked, “You’ve been watching me since I woke, do you have something to say to me?”

Shang Tian couldn’t sleep throughout the night, all he could think about was what he overheard. He knew that he could not tell Liu Qian because he won’t trust him. Yet, it had to be said. Shang Tian took in a deep breath and said, “Liu Qian…”

“Hm?”

“Do not trust anyone.” He warned.

Liu Qian was perplexed, his brows furrowed as he stared intensely at Shang Tian and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Do not trust anyone, not even the closes to you,” he said again, and the light of early dawn rose. Shang Tian took in a deep breath and got up. “It’s starting.”

“What is?” Liu Qian looked toward the direction of Shang Tian’s gaze and realized, “Ah, the sunrise.”

Shang Tian walked toward the shelf and grabbed the swords on the shelf. “It’s time. Liu Qian, this is the last time I’ll say it–“

“Say what?” Ya Rong asked, walking down the staircase.

Liu Qian got up from the chair and asked, “You’re up, how is your wound?” He helped her down.

“I’m fine, I had a good sleep, you two?” She asked, and before the two could answer, she continued, “Last night Shang Tian came back late from He Shan Lou, he probably didn’t get a good night sleep.”

“Shang Tian went out?” Liu Qian asked, glancing over at Shang Tian.

Shang Tian stared at the smiling Ya Rong in shocked, then he glanced over at Liu Qian and answered, “Yes, I did. I went out a few hours ago to He Shan Lou–“

“Who are those men?” Ya Rong asked, pointing to the men rushing through the maze bridge. Shang Tian and Liu Qian turned to look. Shang Tian turned back to look at Ya Rong while Liu Qian glared over at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked Shang Tian.

Shang Tian was taken aback and responded, “It’s not my doing.” He pulled out his sword and said, “Time to fight.” He barged through the door and out to the maze bridges to stop them.

Liu Qian followed right after he told Ya Rong to stay safe inside. Ya Rong however, slipped away through the back door to let General Li took her as a hostage.

“LIU QIAN!” she called out after General Li galloped away with her on the horse. The men retreated when they saw the signal.

“LIU GONGZI, BRING YOUR JADE SEAL IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR LOVER!” General Li shouted back.

Liu Qian hastily followed.

Shang Tian however stopped him, stating, “It’s a trap!” But Liu Qian did not listen, he was determined to not lose Ya Rong this time. He ran out to the stable and got his horse, forcing Shang Tian to follow. Shang Tian shouted, “Liu Qian, they will kill you if you go after!”

“I have to save Ya Rong!”

They both galloped after the men.

“She’s with them!” Shang Tian claimed, “She’s the one that devised the plan!”

Liu Qian did not belief a word that came from him. He retorted, “Huo gongzi, are you sure it’s not you?”

Shang Tian stopped his horse in astonishment, he knew that Liu Qian would choose to trust in Ya Rong before him, and he accepted it, and yet.

Liu Qian too stopped his horse and foolishly concluded, “So it’s true.” He glared at him and asked, “Do you have any thing else to say?”

Shang Tian stared at him with hurtful eyes and uttered, “Stupid!” Shang Tian was hurt and didn’t understand why he would let this strange man get to him deeply. It was just a chance encounter, a short friendship and they both shouldn’t live by the end anyway. He should’ve taken that jade seal and leave. Shang Tian raised his head and warned him one last time, “Liu Qian, they will kill you if you go after her.”

He smirked and responded, “And I suppose it’s safer to go with you? Huo Shang Tian, if Fan Ya Rong is to miss even a strand of hair. I will not let you live!” He warned before running off after General Li.

“Liu Qian!” Shang Tian shouted. He gave up when all he saw was his silhouette. Shang Tian shouted one last time, “Fool! If you badly seek death, then I’ll let you find it!” Even though he was filled with anger and frustration, Shang Tian turned his horse back to the direction of He Shan Lou to call for backup. Yet, halfway out of the forest and he was ambushed by Yi Mei’s people. 


End file.
